THE DESTROYER
by manyeolbaek
Summary: Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongdae, Jongin, serta Luhan adalah grup acapella yang menamai grup mereka dengan The Destroyer. Sang Penghancur. Baekhyun adalah salah satu sosok jalang yang berhasil masuk di The Destroyer. "Maaf, aku tidak ingin masuk pada grup acapellamu, Sunbae." –Baekhyun. "Masih syukur aku memintamu masuk kegrupku. Daripada kelubangmu?" -Chanyeol. CHANBAEK! YAOI. DLDR.
1. PROLOG

**THE DESTROYER**

 **Amandaerate**

 **This Is Chanbaek Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast: Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: Para tokoh hanya saya pinjam nama saja, keseluruhan karya ini milik aku. Dan juga Chanyeol sama Baekhyun juga punya aku. Lah?**

 **Summary: Chanyeol, Sehun, duo Kim―Jongdae dan Jongin, serta Luhan adalah grup acapella yang menamai grup mereka dengan The Destroyer. Sang Penghancur. Baekhyun , tanpa ia sadari adalah salah satu sosok jalang yang berhasil masuk dari sekumpulan The Destoyer. "Maaf, aku tidak ingin masuk pada grup acapellamu, Sunbae." –Baekhyun. "Masih syukur aku memintamu masuk kegrupku. Daripada lubangmu yang kumasuki?" -Chanyeol**

 **Warning: YAOI! Dirty talk dan Kekerasan!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Destroyer**

 **Prolog**

 **Intro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara-suara merdu dari berbagai suara yang disatukan mengalun lembut pada ruangan yang tak besar dan telah diatur sedemikian rupa. Sebuah sofa berada pada tengah ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang cerah. Dua orang dari mereka duduk sedangkan tiga lainnya berdiri. Tersenyum sambil menyanyi adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi dengan kamera yang menyala, merangkai suatu memori visual pada kehidupan masing-masing. Mencoba menyalurkan perasaan mereka menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh.

Park Chanyeol. Bukan. Dia bukan anak pemilik kampus. Bukan anak pejabat ataupun presiden. Dia juga bukan satu-satunya pewaris keluarga. Ia dibesarkan oleh eomma dan appa nya dengan kehidupan yang sederhana. Setelah ia lulus sekolah menengah atas, orang tuanya mulai tak akur. Hyung serta noona yang juga tak peduli sama sekali padanya. Dengan semua kemampuan bakat yang telah dimilikinya, ia berkarya. Memiliki teman-teman yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Sampai dimana ia mencapai puncak. Dimana grupnya dikenal serta mendapat tanggapan yang positif. Chanyeol dapat memainkan beberapa alat musik seperti gitar, piano dan drum. Chanyeol adalah orang yang mood-an. Perangainya tidak jelas. Dia bersikap cool pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tapi, jika sudah bersama teman-temannya, jiwanya bagaikan sesosok anak autis sekaligus idiot yang terdampar pada tubuh tinggi serta tampan―menurut versi Chanyeol sendiri. Dia narsis. Dan salah satu hal darinya yang tidak dapat ia hindari adalah kemesumannya.

Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah sesosok pria mungil yang menggemaskan. Dia satu tingkat di bawah Chanyeol maupun anak-anak Destroyer. Sedang mencari jati dirinya. Dia seorang yang plin-plan. Suka nge-blank. Suka semaunya dan seenaknya sendiri. Dia adalah pribadi yang manja karena dia adalah anak tunggal. Tanpa diketahui Baekhyun, ternyata eomma dan appanya adalah salah satu kolega di perusahaannya appa Luhan. Sehingga secara tidak langsung kedua perusahaan tersebut bekerja sama. Karena Baekhyun adalah mahasiswa baru maka ia sedang kebingungan mencari kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, biar bisa dikata gaul.

Xi Luhan. Diantara teman-temannya, dirinya disebut―bank berjalan. Maklum, eomma dan appanya memiliki perusahaan yang sudah turun temurun tujuh keturunan. Apalagi Luhan adalah anak tunggal, sama seperti Baekhyun. Semua yang diturutinya akan ia dapatkan. Tetapi, hal itu tidak memberikannya kepuasan karena ia kurang kasih sayang. Bagi Xi Luhan, uang bukanlah segalanya. Justru teman-temannya adalah segalanya bagi Luhan. So, maklum jika semua pengeluaran The Destroyer harus berhubungan dengan Luhan. Luhan adalah namja rupawan yang memiliki ciri khas mata mirip rusa. Perangainya lembut. Sehun bilang Luhan adalah sesosok wanita yang bersarang di tubuh lelaki.

Kim Jongdae. Dibandingkan Chanyeol, Jongdae yang lebih idiot. Apalagi jika sudah disandingkan dengan Kim Jongin. Dia selalu bercanda. Selalu ceria dimanapun ia berada. Makanya, dia suka dibilang moodbooster di Destroyer. Jongdae memiliki suara bagus, namun cempreng jika sudah berbicara apalagi berteriak. Dari keempat temannya yang lain, hanya keluarga Jongdae lah yang tidak bermasalah. Alias, everything is okay. Jongdae adalah si brengsek yang tidak tahu tempat. Mesum tidak tahu diri.

Oh Sehun. Sehun tinggal bersama Hyungnya. Orang tuanya di China karena ia memang merantau. Sosok yang paling pendiam diantara teman-temannya. Dia adalah yang termuda, namun terlihat paling dewasa. Berpikir secara dinamis. Sehun selalu terlihat dingin pada yang lain. Tetapi jika itu Luhan, dia mudah tersenyum dan sedikit mesum. Percayalah, dia bersikap tenang karena memang ia tidak mendengarkan sekaligus tidak mau mengerti apa yang dibicarakan teman-temannya. Makanya, ia yang paling banyak nge-blank. Diantara Destroyer, dia yang paling dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Kim Jongin. Jongin adalah si seksi berkulit tan. Salah satu ciri khasnya adalah ia sangat sering ber-smirk ria. Paling bisa menjerat para wanita di kampus. Tapi sayang, Jongin adalah gay. Jadi poor buat para wanita. Jongin sangat narsis. Dia sangat dekat dengan Hyungnya―Kyungsoo yang juga satu kampus dengannya. setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas, ia tinggal di apartemen bersama Hyungnya dikarenakan rumahnya yang jauh dari kampus. Jongin akan pulang setiap akhir pekan, tentunya bersama Kyungsoo. Jika sudah bersama Jongdae mereka tidak bisa dilepaskan. Bagaikan anak kembar beda rupa.

The Destroyer. Chanyeol adalah pemikir pertama kali serta pemimpin The Destroyer. Vokal utama The Destroyer adalah Luhan dan Kim Jongdae. Di dalam pembagian suara, biasanya tidak menentu. Tergantung dengan lagu yang dibawakan bergenre apa. Semua anggota The Destroyer harus bisa minimal bernyanyi.

Seperti lagu yang mereka bawakan sekarang. Just the way you are milik Bruno Mars.

Suara bass Chanyeol menjadi pembuka dari melodinya di timpa dengan suara Jongin dua nada lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun dapat digabungkan menjadi suara Bass.

Sedangkan Luhan dan Jongdae menjadi Tenor.

Selain memainkan melodi, Chanyeol juga mengeluarkan kemampuannya dengan beat box. Luhan dan Jongdae menyusul dengan suara indah mereka masing-masing. Jongin mengambil suara bass. Sehun menyahuti suara Luhan. Ditutup dengan suara melodi Jongdae.

"Hello~ The Destoyer here comeback! Setelah sekian bulan kami menghilang akhirnya kami memiliki kesempatan untuk dapat menghibur kalian dengan membawakan lagu milik bruno mars." Chanyeol menatap kamera dengan senyum tampannya. Dia terlihat cool kali ini. Tidak ada embel-embel idiot yang biasanya ia pasang. Mungkin, ia sedang memakai topeng.

"You bit*h babyyyyy yuhuuuu!" Jongdae menimpali dengan hebohnyaaa.

Semua hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Benar, akhirnya kami dapat kembali untuk memposting video ini di youtube kesayangan kaliaannnnn~~" Luhan menengahi.

"Dan jangan lupa untuk melihat video kami yang lain yaa. Sampai jumpa dikesempatan selanjutnya." Jongin menutup dengan seksi.

"Bye!" Teriak semuanya menutup video. Jongdae bertingkah aneh setelah sesudahnya layar yang kamu amati menjadi hitam.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WKWKWK**

 **Gimana? Mau lanjut? Atau disimpen aja buat diri aku sendiri?**

 **Jadi ceritanya aku gatau kenapa bisa ada ide begini wkwk. Padahal aku punya 3 fanfic yang belum tamat wkwk. 2 fanfic remake The Host dan Fragility of The Soul serta 1 fanfic milikku Unknowledge Love. Eh ini udah mau bikin cerita baru ajeee wkwkwk.**

 **Tadinya aku mau bikin ini fanfic genderswitch. Tapi aku mikir aku belum ada fanfic yaoi jadi mau nyoba gitu muehehehe. Semogaa ini bisa diterima yaaa. Hohoho.**

 **Tenang untuk tokoh exo yang lainnya bakalan muncul seiring berjalannya chapter wkwk.**

 **Jadi gimana nih mau lanjut gak? Terserah kalian. Akusih yes *mas anang**

 **WKWK**

 **Kalau tanggapannya positif aku bakalan lanjut yaaa cinguuu.**

 **BYE BYEEEEE.**

 **HIDUP CHANBAEKK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. THE REASON

**THE DESTROYER**

 **Amandaerate**

 **This Is Chanbaek Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, and others**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: Para tokoh hanya aku pinjam nama saja, keseluruhan karya ini milik aku. Dan juga Chanyeol sama Baekhyun juga punya aku. Lah?**

 **Summary: Chanyeol, Sehun, duo Kim―Jongdae dan Jongin, serta Luhan adalah grup acapella yang menamai grup mereka dengan The Destroyer. Sang Penghancur. Baekhyun , tanpa ia sadari adalah salah satu sosok jalang yang berhasil masuk dari sekumpulan The Destoyer. "Maaf, aku tidak ingin masuk pada grup acapellamu, Sunbae." –Baekhyun. "Masih syukur aku memintamu masuk kegrupku. Daripada lubangmu yang kumasuki?" -Chanyeol**

 **Warning: YAOI! Dirty talk, typos dan Kekerasan!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE DESTROYER**

 **Bab 1**

 **The Reason**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Chanyeol)

Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa pada diriku sebelumnya, dengan gerakan slow motion aku melangkah masuk ke ruangan. Sebut saja ini adalah Camp Destroyer, markas The Destroyer. Jangan salah, ini adalah rumah Luhan namun kami menggunakan satu ruangan yang tidak terpakai. Didalamnya termasuk mewah. Luhan bilang ini demi kenyamanan grup. Ruangan tersebut layaknya kamar, diujung ruangan terdapat dua kasur berukuran sedang yang berdampingan. Di tengah ruangan, terdapat sofa serbaguna berwarna merah lembut. Di sisi lain terdapat dua pintu lagi. Yang satu adalah kamar mandi, sedangkan yang satu adalah studio kecil. Sedangkan dinding-dinding kamar yang sepenuhnya biru penuh dengan gambar-gambar kami. Aku bersikeras untuk mengumpulkannya setiap kami mengambil gambar. Di samping studio terdapat dapur mini dengan meja makan serta bar kecil. Cukup untuk kami berlima.

Biasanya kami berkumpul jika tidak ada jadwal kampus. Tetapi kami bebas datang ke rumah Luhan walaupun Luhan tidak ada dirumahnya. Hanya kamilah yang memiliki akses. Dan para maid sudah hapal kebiasaan ini diluar kepala.

Jangan tanyakan kemana orang tua Luhan, mereka sering keluar negeri menyangkut bisnis. Aku kadang ingin terus menghibur Luhan karena ia kesepian.

Ketika pintu tertutup aku melenggang lebih kedalam. Menatap pintu studio curiga ketika mendengar sebuah desahan.

Aku menuju kesana. Membuka pintu dengan kencang. Aku melihat Jongdae sedang menunggangi seorang gadis mungil berambut merah. Aku memutar bola mataku lelah. Sudah beberapa kali aku menegurnya untuk tidak membawa orang lain masuk kedalam camp. Orang lain selain anggota The Destroyer haram hukumnya menginjakkan kaki ditempat ini.

Aku diam ketika tahu keduanya terkejut. Tetapi gerakan mereka tak berhenti. Gadis berambut merah memekik sambil mendesah.

"Oh, you fucking hot baby! Shit, Chanyeol. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini." Jongdae terengah-engah menatap lembut gadis yang ditungganginya sedangkan tatapannya tajam ketika mengarah padaku.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, tidak sudi untuk melihat dua orang yang menyatu dan bergerak brutal di depan mataku. Aku sudah tahu kebiasaan Jongdae, bercinta dengan banyak gadis. Sampai-sampai rela membawanya ke camp. Dan itu sangat menjijikan menurutku.

"Jongdae, kau tahu aturannya." Singkat, padat, jelas. Dan aku yakin Jongdae mengerti bahwa ucapanku tidak dapat terbantahkan.

Aku mendengar suara grasak-grusuk.

"Oh baby, maafkan aku. Kau harus pergi." Aku mendengar nada kecewa dari suaranya. Aku serasa ingin mencari wadah, tiba-tiba saja perutku merasa mual mendengar nada manja yang menjijikan dari seorang bernama Jongdae.

Gadis itu tanpa mengatakan apapun pergi melewatiku, tetapi tak berani memandang wajahku. Setelah ia menghilang dari pandangan, aku menatap Jongdae tajam tetapi beberapa detik kemudian mengubah ekspresiku menjadi mengejeknya.

"APA?" Tanyaku dingin.

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau yang kenapa! Penisku sedang mengisi nutrisinya, Chanyeol. Kau mengacaukan saja!"

Jongdae melangkah ke arah dapur, dimana sebuah bar kecil terdapat disana. Meminum bir dari botol yang berada pada meja, tubuhnya bersandar. Aku mengikutinya minum. Setelahnya duduk di kursi setinggi pinggulku.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajak threesome." Kataku santai sambil meneguk bir.

Jongdae tersedak, meninju bahuku kasar. "Apa kau gila?!"

Aku hanya terkekeh. Tidak menimpali perkataannya barusan. "Kita harus bersiap, Jongdae. Dimana yang lain?"

Jongdae ikut duduk. "Mereka ada jadwal. Bersiap untuk apa?"

"Mencari anggota baru The Destroyer."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2 Bulan Sebelumnya...**

Suara gaduh dari dalam rumah seakan membuyarkan lamunanku saat berjalan pelan kearah rumah. Aku langsung berlari, mengurangi kewaspadaanku atas bunyi bedebam yang cukup keras. Aku kira itu berupa barang namun hal itu hanya sampai tenggorokanku saat mengetahui apa yang terjatuh dengan kerasnya. Itu eomma!

Mataku langsung beriak padam menahan amarah yang berada pada ubun-ubun kepalaku. Didepan sana appa berkacak pinggang tepat di depan eomma yang bersimpuh. Aku bersumpah aku mendengar suaranya mendesis, menahan sakit.

"Appa! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!" Aku menerjang appa, berdiri didepan eomma dan membelakanginya. Tanganku terbuka, melindungi beliau.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa appa tak berkutik sedikit pun, dia hanya menunduk. Kepalan kedua tangannya mengeras.

Suara mendesah dari arah sampingku mengalihkan perhatianku dari appa. Kris hyung memijat pelipisnya lelah.

"Chanyeol, sudahlah." Yoora noona mengintip dari arah belakang Kris hyung.

Aku semakin tak mengerti. Tak ada yang berusaha menjelaskan. Aku ingin menyangkal sebelum suara dingin Kris hyung terdengar.

"Sebaiknya kau membawa eomma kekamarnya, Chanyeol." Hatiku terbakar mendengar penuturan Kris hyung. Memangnya kau pikir kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku tak terkejut ketika ia menyuruhku. Aku tak bisa memikirkan hati eomma ketika kedua telinganya terbuka lebar. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika anakmu berubah durhaka ketika ia sudah berubah bertransformasi menjadi sukses? Anak yang tak tahu diuntung.

Untungnya aku tidak langsung meninju muka Kris hyung saat aku melewatinya dengan membopong eomma yang diam.

Aku ingin bertanya pada eomma tetapi urung ketika ia dengan cepat memunggungiku berusaha untuk tidur ketika kutaruh ia di kasurnya. Hatiku mencelos tetapi aku tetap menyelimutinya.

Tanpa berkutik aku pergi. Pergi dari rumah. Tidak menghiraukan teriakan Kris hyung serta Yoora noona yang kira-kira berkata bahwa hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku bahkan tidak tahu diri dengan mengacungkan jari tengahku kearah mereka berdua. Dan aku juga tidak menghiraukan kekagetan dari keduanya.

Bus pada malam hari terasa sepi. Aku duduk pada bangku kedua dari belakang. Setetes air pada jendela tidak mengubah pandangan kosongku. Hingga suara ribut air hujan yang berbenturan pada atap bus pun tak mampu menggubrisku. Dan aku tak mau peduli.

Rasanya penisku gatal, ingin memasuki lubang manapun yang sempit. Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana melampiaskan rasa kalutku. Sesak. Sesak sekali. Penisku.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana hormon gairahku ini berpengaruh. Tapi aku sedang tidak bersemangat untuk berhubungan badan dengan siapapun.

Aku turun di pemberhentian terakhir bus. Aku tidak tahu dimana, yang pasti aku hanya duduk pada tempat pertungguan bus. Aku tak menghiraukan bajuku yang basah serta angin malam yang semakin dingin. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa pada tubuhku. Seakan-akan semuanya mati rasa.

Apakah itu semua akan terjadi? Perceraian appa dan eomma? Kalian tidak mengira aku tidak tahu apapun bukan? Memangnya aku bodoh untuk tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi?

Suara ribut di belakang ku, didekat jalan masuk gang membuatku mendekati mereka. Seorang dengan perawakan mungil berada di tengah-tengah orang yang mengelilinginya. Dan aku terbelalak mengetahui ia sudah tidak memakai pakaian apapun. Tubuhnya di gerayangi dengan kasar oleh orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Mata kami bertemu, dan aku cukup mengerti dengan tatapan sendunya.

Dengan secepat kilat aku menghajar mereka, mungkin melampiaskan amarahku juga dari emosiku sebelumnya. Sehingga, mereka dengan mudah kuhabiskan. Walau tadi seorang lelaki sempat mengenai rahangku. Membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing serta merta ujung bibir yang berdarah. Tak hanya itu, perut serta wajahku pun menjadi sasaran.

Ketika segerombolan tadi lenyap dari hadapanku pun aku sama sekali tak peduli terhadap sosok mungil itu. Dapat kulihat dengan ujung mataku saat aku berbalik, bahwa dia menahan tangis dan memakai pakaian dengan tertatih.

Aku kembali ke tempat duduk di pinggir jalan. Disebuah halte bus. Dengan wajah lebam serta ujung bibir yang berdarah. Benar-benar tak peduli terhadap lelaki mungil tadi.

Sebuah pergerakan disebelahku menarik perhatianku dari pikiran kalutku.

"Chanyeol...Sunbae?" lelaki dengan kulit pucat serta mata teduh disampingku mengerjap pelan. Ragu-ragu dia bertanya.

Dengan sedikit terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba serta canggung aku tersenyum. "Tidak tidak, jangan panggil sunbae. Kita satu angkatan, Sehun?"

"Ah..." Sehun mengangguk malu-malu.

"Hyung... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun mengernyit heran menolehkan kepenjuru arah. Nyatanya tidak ada seorang pun disini. Hanya ada Chanyeol seorang sebelum ia duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Dan lagi, ia memerhatikan dengan seksama wajah Chanyeol yang sepertinya habis berkelahi.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dengan lurus kedepan. Ada perasaan hangat ketika ia memanggilku hyung. Aku tidak memiliki dongsaeng. Aku memiliki Kris hyung dan Yoora noona. Itupun mereka tak lagi menjadi diri mereka, sebelum segalanya berubah. Aku tersenyum sedih saat mengingat tak ada dari mereka berdua yang memperhatikanku. Setidaknya, memperhatikan sebagai dongsaeng mereka.

Aku menyahuti dengan bertanya balik tanpa menjawab. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke rumah Luhan noona. Ups, maksudnya Luhan hyung." Aku memandangnya heran. "Aku tadi sedang berjalan, rumahnya tak jauh dari sini. Tetapi, aku melihatmu duduk sendiri. Makanya aku kemari. Oh, astagah! Luhan hyung pasti akan marah karena sudah lama menungguku." Ia menepuk dahinya sampai berbunyi plak sebelum menarikku berlari untuk mengikutinya. "Ayo ikut aku, hyung..."

Berlari seperti ini meyakinkanku bahwa penisku masih nyeri karena tidak menerima kepuasannya. Tetapi sudah tidak hard seperti tadi karena melampiaskannya dengan berkelahi. Syukurlah.

Tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi, aku hanya mengikuti naluriku untuk tidak memberontak ketika Sehun masih menarik lenganku. Sampai pada gerbang sebuah rumah mewah yang tak ku mengerti langsung terbuka ketika Sehun mengatakan namanya. Ia tetap menarikku hingga masuk ke mansion tersebut dan jatuh pada lantai dua di ruangan serba biru.

"Yak! Kemana saja sih kau ini! Aku sampai lumutan karena sudah menunggumu!" Sebuah suara menyentak Sehun untuk menemui sang peneriak. Dapat kulihat Luhan sempat terkejut sedikit ketika melihatku. Ia masih tetap memarahi Sehun bahkan sampai meninju bahunya keras. Akhirnya beberapa menit, Luhan dapat menyulutkan emosinya pada Sehun.

"Yang lain berada di studio, merasa bosan karenamu." Entah berada darimana Luhan membawa handuk, melingkarkannya dibahuku dan langsung masuk menuju sebuah pintu.

Aku mengikuti Sehun ketika ia mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya. Ruangan tersebut memiliki suhu pendingin, tetapi terasa hangat ketika melihat mereka berkumpul. Kulihat Jongdae dan Jongin pun bergabung. Tertawa lepas bagai memusatkan suatu hal indah bernama persahabatan. Hatiku ikut menghangat, dan saat itu juga aku ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BAHAHAHAHAHA...**

 **Tenang ya cinguuuu ini baru chapter awal. Kenapa The Destroyer itu muncul dan bagaimana masalah salah satu dari mereka. Masalah bakalan dateng tidak hanya dari sosok Chanyeol. Tetapi masalah dateng pada setiap anggota The Destroyer. Entah itu tentang keluarga, atau masalah percintaan. BHAK WKWKWK.**

 **Dan aku akan makai sudut pandang dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun serta ada beberapa yang dari sudut pandang penulis;)**

 **Kalian pasti bisa nebak kemana Baekhyun? Ya, Baekhyun belum muncul sih... Muehehe Mianhe mianhe mianheeee.**

 **Baekhyun bakalan muncul di chapter depaaaan:DDD**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Park Shita** : Annyeonggg cinguuu;))) ini sudah dilanjut. Dan maafkan aku karena kemesumannya Chanyeol belum muncul;((

 **cucunyachanbaek** : Ini sudah dilanjut saay Muehehe. Karakternya ga OOC? WKWKWK! Aku juga mikir gituuuuu *ketawa evil. Summary harus greget biar pada penasaran:ppp

 **ThatXX94** : Ini sudah dilanjut;)

 **ChaaaTime** : Ini sudah dilanjut yaa;)

 **septianaditya1997** : Semoga seruuu yaa;)

 **crfla** : Sudah dilanjuttt;)

 **HoshinoChanB** : Iyaaa makanya ini mau nyoba yang yaoi, muehehe. Menurutmu Baekhyun bakalan bergabung ke The Destroyer gaaa? Hehe. Iyaaa, mereka anak kuliahan;)

 **VampireDPS** : Ceritanyaaaaa hahaha

 **yechan77** : Ini sudah dilanjut semoga seruuu yaa;)

 **Byun FAI** : Ini sudah dilanjut yaaa;)

 **BaekToServia** : Pentatonix? Aku pernah liat video mereka beberapa sih. Tapi jujur aku cuma ngikutin konsep mereka yang bagian dua orang duduk dan tiga orang lainnya berdiri, pentatonix biasanya menerapkan video yang semacam itu kan? Well, tadinya aku tidak mau memakai Luhan, tapi karena kurang personil jadi tambah Luhan deh. Dan, kenapa aku ngasih konsep grup begini? Aku ceritain aja ya udah terlanjur sih. wkwk Jadi disini aku ikut paduan suara, dan sebelum jadi anggota itu di jadikan beberapa kelompok dan setelahnya tampil. Aku nampilin lagu bebasnya just the way you are dan guest what? Aku happy banget pas tampil. Dan aku mikir kenapa ga nerapin konsep kayak gini aja? Dari sanalah aku dapet ide ini. Tapi aku bocorin aja yaaa daripada ini kayak pentatotix, menurutku ini lebih kayak film Pitch Perfect. You know?;) Good. Dan coba tebak nama The Destroyer itu aku dapat darimana? Dari nama kelasku wkwkwkw. Dan maafkan aku, aku gatau nama-nama personil di pentatonix say jadi akuuu gatau chanyeol jadi kevin atau avi muehehe. Dan maafkan aku juga aku jadi panjang gini balesnyaaaa. Wkwkwk gapapa maklum karena penggemarnya jadi heboh;))) Semoga kamu suka ceritaku yaaa^^

 **baekchu** : Selamat membacaaaa;))))

 **hunniehan** : YESSS hahaha, sudah dilanjut;))

 **TKsit** : Haloooo cinguuuu sebenarnya masalah disimpan sendiri itu cuma gertakan ajaaa wkwk aku akan bagi bagi koooo;) sudah dilanjut yaaa

 **Light-B** : Sudah dilanjut^^

 **chanbaekssi** : uhhh maafkan akuuuuu kemesumannya Chanyeol belum di mulaiii;((( Mungkin chapter depan;))

 **Hyurien92** : Sudah dilanjut. Selamat membacaaa^^

 **vinashiners** : Sudaaahhh:vvv berarti kalau bukan prolog bakalan komen macem-macem? Wkwk ditunggu yaa review selanjutnya:p

 **Dranix Woo** :Ohhh ohhh ternyata kamu cukup jeliii, sengajaaaa aku salahin ada ga yaa yang komen nya beginii ternyataa kamuuu komennn, selamaattttt yaaa *sepik wkwk engga ko aku cuman bercanda dannn terimakasih sudah diingatkaaan. Itu karena aku latihan paduan suaranya kebanyakan cewe sih jadi keliru dehhh wkwk. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah diingatkan dan aku minta maaf karena ada kesalah. Sekarang sudah di ganti menjadi bass dan tenor yaa;))

 **Guest** : Sebenernya jalang di summary cuma perumpamaan aja, ternyata banyak yang salah mengartikan yaaa? Dibaca ajaa yaaa:p

 **A/N: Menurut kaliaaan segini musti di tambah lagi ga wordnya? Atau cukup segitu ajaaa? Ditunggguuuuuu review kalian selanjutnya yaaa. Terimakasih semuanya yang sudah meluangkan waktunyaaa.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaaa;)))**

.

.


	3. AUDITION

**THE DESTROYER**

 **Amandaerate**

 **This Is Chanbaek Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, and others**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: Para tokoh hanya aku pinjam nama saja, keseluruhan karya ini milik aku. Dan juga Chanyeol sama Baekhyun juga punya aku. Lah?**

 **Summary: Chanyeol, Sehun, duo Kim―Jongdae dan Jongin, serta Luhan adalah grup acapella yang menamai grup mereka dengan The Destroyer. Sang Penghancur. Baekhyun , tanpa ia sadari adalah salah satu sosok jalang yang berhasil masuk dari sekumpulan The Destoyer. "Maaf, aku tidak ingin masuk pada grup acapellamu, Sunbae." –Baekhyun. "Masih syukur aku memintamu masuk kegrupku. Daripada lubangmu yang kumasuki?" -Chanyeol**

 **Warning: YAOI! Dirty talk, typos dan Kekerasan!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE DESTROYER**

 **Bab 2**

 **Audition**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun! Kau harus dengaaar!" Baru saja Baekhyun menutup lokernya saat suara Tao memekik, seakan siap memecahkan gendang telinganya. Dengan refleks tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya. Dia meringis bahwa melakukan itu sama sekali tak membantunya.

Tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun, Tao kembali berteriak dan mengguncang bahu Baekhyun dengan tidak pelan. "Kau tak akan percaya ini, Baekhyun! The Destroyer membuka audisi hari ini. Lebih cepat daripada dugaanku. Mereka mencari anggota baru! Aku akan ikut, Baekhyunn! Kau juga harus ikut!"

What the hell! Baekhyun kira ada kebakaran yang terjadi di kelasnya, atau kebakaran di jenggot lebatnya Ahn Songsaenim―jangan heran dia adalah dosen dikampusnya yang dikenal dengan jenggot panjangnya. Wajar kalau siswa-siswi akan heboh apapun yang terjadi terhadap jenggotnya Ahn Songsaenim―oke abaikan.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendengus sambil berjalan dengan Tao yang tetap mengikutinya. Sesekali meninju bahu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Kenapa kau tak menjawabku sih?!" Tao berteriak. Lagi.

"Aisshhh! Kenapa kau berteriak sih!" Baekhyun berhenti berjalan menghadap Tao yang berada disebelahnya tidak sadar meninggikan suaranya. "Lagipula tak hanya The Destroyer yang membuka audisi hari ini. Kenapa kau sangat heboh sekali?!"

"Aku tidak sabar meminta Jongin Sunbae dan Jongdae Sunbae untuk memasuki lubangku, Baekhyun. Oh, atau Chanyeol Sunbae saja ya? Kalau Luhan Sunbae tak pantas jika penisnya memasuki lubangku. Kalau Sehun Sunbae yang memasukiku aku tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya. Arghhhhhh aku bisa gila untuk memilih merekaaa, Baekhyun. Bagaimana ini? Siapa yang akan ku pilih?"

Ini gila! Sebenarnya setan apa yang memasuki tubuh Tao―sahabat didepannya sekarang? Baekhyun tak habis pikir seberapa grup Sunbae-nya itu mempengaruhi Tao sebegitu cepat.

Siapa yang gila disini? Oh, baiklah lupakan saja.

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya lelah. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Tao menjadi jalang juga karena dirinya. Ah, molla~~

"Baekhyun kau harus menemaniku mengikuti audisi ya ya ya ya?" Tao menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada menunjukkan seberapa ia memohon. Dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat memelas mungkin.

Pandangan mata Baekhyun kosong. Seperti postur sedang melamun sekaligus berpikir. Apakah ini yang dinamakan sebuah perantara?

Park Chanyeol. Nama sunbae yang menarik perhatiannya.

Tao memekik tertahan dan melompat tak jelas dikala Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan―yang menunjukkan bahwa ia menyetujui dirinya. Masih dengan pandangan kosong melihat punggung seorang berperawakan tinggi yang lewat di kejauhan sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Layaknya audisi, 5 kursi disusun sejajar melintang dengan sebuah meja panjang didepannya. Raut wajah kesal bercampur lelah dari si pemimpin membuat atmosfer ruangan mendadak menjadi dingin.

"Demi penis panjangku seharusnya kita tak memperbolehkan yeoja mengikuti audisi, lihat―beginilah hasilnya!"

Di luar ruangan para yeoja berteriak histeris. Chanyeol lupa bagaimana ganasnya perempuan di kampus mereka rela berubah menjadi singa betina ketika mendengar bahwa The Destroyer membuka audisi. Bayangkan setiap yeoja yang masuk ruangan, bukannya ia menampilkan kesungguhannya tetapi malah berteriak kepada ke-5 personil untuk berhubungan sex dengannya. Tak banyak juga yang meminta mereka untuk menidurinya.

Kalau saja ini tidak dalam mode serius mencari anggota baru The Destroyer. Chanyeol yakin ia akan meladeni semua orang yang bersedia pasrah dimasuki lubang vagi―oke abaikan.

Hanya saja waktunya tidak tepat. Demi Tuhan, dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat mencari seorang yang benar-benar mempunyai bakat dan bersedia masuk kegrup―oh tidak, lebih tepatnya HARUS bukan BERSEDIA. Tepatnya sebelum orang-orang akan pergi ke grup sebelah yang menjadi saingannya.

"Dahulukan saja seorang namja." Kim Jongin menimpali―tumben.

"Yes, Please. Dahulukan seorang namja, Luhan." Luhan yang bertugas menjaga serta memanggil beberapa orang di depan ruangan mengangguk mengerti.

Barulah setelah beberapa menit dengan masih terdengarnya teriakan histeris para yeoja beberapa namja memasuki ruangan dengan Luhan dibelakangnya yang menutup ruangan dan bergabung dengan keempat temannya.

Didepan personil The Destroyer kini sudah terdapat 5 namja. Sehun bilang untuk mempercepat pengaudisian akan di masukkan 5 orang sekaligus.

Kira-kira sekitar 4 kamera di sisi mereka dalam keadaan on. Jongdae bilang untuk melihat kembali pengaudisian dan dapat di pilih mana saja yang lebih.

"Oke, Hyunsik-Taehyun-Tao-Baekhyun-dan Minwoo." Chanyeol menyebutkan nama audisi dari arah sebelah kiri yang menghadapnya.

Setidaknya walaupun masih dengan tatapan memuja, mereka dapat menahan untuk tidak berteriak langsung terhadap ke-5 personil seperti yeoja gila diluar sana.

"Baiklah. Mari kita lihat seberapa menakjubkannya diri kalian. Aku mau dari sebelah kanan. Ingat, aku ingin kalian ber-nya-nyi. Mengesampingkan dulu bakat kalian yang lainnya." Jongdae menekan kata bernyanyi secara tegas.

Minwoo terlihat terkejut karena ditunjuk pertama. Ia gugup. Padahal tadi sebelum masuk ruangan dirinya sudah berlatih menjadi rapper terbaik. Tetapi ia lupa jika semua personil harus dapat bernyanyi dengan baik. Kemampuan bernyanyinya biasa saja. Bahkan menurutnya lebih baik dari Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun anggota The Destroyer.

Akhirnya dengan segala persiapan yang seadanya Minwoo menyanyikan bagian reff sebuah idol grup bernama Boyfriend dengan judul lagu yang sama dengan nama grup.

Tanpa sadar ia bernyanyi sambil menari. Dan hal itu membuat personil The Destroyer tersenyum. Terkecuali Chanyeol tentu saja. Ia hanya memandang datar Minwoo yang bernyanyi dengan senyuman puasnya.

"Baik. Cukup. Selanjutnya."

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mengikuti audisi tanpa tahu lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikannya. Akhirnya dengan segala kepasrahannya ia menyanyikan lagu berjudul Unfair―lagu grup boyband EXO favoritnya. Dan, secara kebetulan ini adalah lagu dari album yang baru dirilis.

Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan menghayati perannya. Tapi tidak menari seperti tadi yang dilakukan Minwoo. Dan mengakhiri suaranya dengan nada bergetar hebat.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Kecuali, Chanyeol.

Setelah ke-5 orang bernyanyi ternyata masih ada beberapa yang harus diujikan. Dan satu orang personil tepat menanyakan pada satu orang hoobae. Yang artinya mereka akan lebih dekat duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan personil The Destroyer.

"Baiklah. Minwoo, kau dengan Jongdae." Minwoo langsung mendekati Jongdae dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Hyunsik dengan Jongin. Luhan dengan Baekhyun. Taehyun dengan Sehun. Dan, Tao. Kau denganku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Baekhyun)

Aku melihat Tao memelas, seperti ingin menangis. Bayangkan saja Tao berhadapan langsung dengan pemimpin The Destroyer yang terkenal dingin itu! Oh, Tao betapa malangnya dirimu nak.

Luhan Sunbae didepanku tersenyum manis. Aku sangat untung karena dapat dengan Luhan Sunbae, setidaknya Luhan Sunbae terkesan lembut.

"Ekhem. Jadi, Baekhyun. Bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu dari ini? Do nya sama dengan D." Luhan Sunbae menyodorkan satu kertas, aku mengira bahwa itu kertas partitur. Disana terdapat not balok tanpa angka tanpa huruf dan lirik lagu.

Aku bersyukur aku mengerti ini. Dengan segera aku menyanyikannya sampai not terakhir pada kertas. Kulihat Luhan Sunbae tersenyum.

"Well. Apakah kau bisa memainkan alat musik? Atau kau bisa hal lain selain bernyanyi?"

"Ya, Sunbae. Aku dapat bermain piano." Jawabku sambil tersenyum imut. Aku kan memang imut.

"Hemm. Selain bernyanyi ya?" Aku mengerutkan kening, mencoba berpikir.

"Aku dapat menirukan suara motor, aku dapat menghasilkan suara-suara yang unik juga."

Luhan Sunbae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Tiba-tiba seorang menggebrak meja, aku melihat kesamping kearah Chanyeol Sunbae melempar berkas yang berada di tangannya. Tao yang berada didepannya bergetar ketakutan.

"Jadi kau bisa apa? Buat apa kau megikuti audisi jika tidak ada yang dibanggakan darimu, HA! Membaca partitur saja kau tidak becus."

"Ya, Tuhan. Meledak sudah kesabaran emosinya." Aku mendengar Luhan Sunbae menggumam di depanku.

"Kau bernyanyi dan melakukan rapp juga pas-pasan, dan tidak dapat memainkan alat musik. Kelaut saja kau!" Chanyeol terus menerus berteriak marah pada Tao.

Aku melihat mata Tao berkaca-kaca. Cukup sudah dia mempermalukan sahabatku. Tanpa berkata apapun aku langsung berjalan kearahnya. Entah darimana keberanianku ini muncul. Yang pasti aku tidak akan duduk diam seperti orang bodoh menyaksikan sahabatnya sendiri di permalukan di hadapan Sunbaenya!

Aku menarik lengan Tao. Menuju pintu ruangan pelan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Suasana hening sampai akhirnya sebelum sampai menyentuh pegangan pintu tubuhku berbalik menatap tajam seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Sunbae. Setidaknya dia sudah berusaha untuk mengikuti audisi. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih bukannya meneriakinya! Tak akan ada seorang pun yang mau masuk ke grupmu jika perangai seorang pemimpin seperti itu!" Barulah setelah itu aku membuka pintu keluar ruangan dengan segera.

"Ya Tuhan ya Tuhan ya Tuhan!" Samar-samar aku mendengar Luhan Sunbae berteriak-teriak diantara ratusan yeoja yang juga menunggu di luar ruangan.

Aku bersumpah mendengar Tao terisak kecil. Dan entah perasaan darimana aku ingin memotong batang penis seorang Park Chanyeol, saat ini juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, audisi cukup sampai disini! Sebaiknya kalian keluar sebelum semua orang di ruangan menumpahkan darahnya masing-masing akibat perlakuan Chanyeol." Oh, abaikan saja suara Jongdae yang berbisik-bisik pada Hoobae yang masih berada di ruangan.

Tanpa menunggu dirinya terkena amukan 3 Hoobae disana bertukar pandang setelahnya mengangkat kaki dari hadapan Sunbae mereka yang menjelma menjadi psikopat.

"Ya Tuhan ya Tuhan ya Tuhan!" Luhan berteriak histeris. "Aku bersumpah, Baekhyun cocok dengan kriteria untuk masuk grup The Destroyer. Dan sekarang dia sudah pergi. Oh God, apa yang sudah kulakukan." Luhan memijat pelipisnya. Semua personil menatap kearahnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?!" Chanyeol berteriak marah. Mukanya merah padam.

"Baekhyun adalah orangnya, Chanyeol. Kau tak akan percaya pitchnya sangat tepat dan tanpa cacat. Dia dapat bermain piano."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Bagaimana dengan Minwoo, Jongdae?"

"Dia seorang rapper, Chanyeol. Pitchnya banyak kesalahan di beberapa nada."

"Pasti ada orang lain dengan pitch sempurna selain si jalang itu? Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Hyunsik? Taehyung?" Seperti jijik menyebut nama Baekhyun, Chanyeol berdecak.

Jongin menghela napas panjang. "Hyunsik tidak dapat diharapkan, Hyung."

"Kenapa kau tak melihat rekamannya saja, Hyung?" Sehun menengahi. Dia selalu terlihat tenang di situasi yang sedang tegang sekalipun.

"Lalu apakah kamera itu akan berjalan dengan sendirinya kearahku, Sehun?!" Sambil memutar bola matanya malas, Sehun mengambil kamera di sisi ujung kanan. Jongin dan Jongdae yang mengerti suasana langsung membantu Sehun mengambil kamera lainnya.

Luhan mengambil kamera dari sisi terdekatnya tadi, mencari rekaman dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ini Taehyun." Sehun menyerahkan kamera dalam mode siap sehingga Chanyeol hanya tinggal melihat dan mendengarkan.

"Taehyun bernyanyi dengan baik. Pitchnya juga oke. 9 point dari 10." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Kau harus melihat ini, Chanyeol. Menyingkirlah, Sehun." Luhan langsung menyodorkan kameranya.

"Hebat! Pitchnya 11 point." Jongdae berseru.

Chanyeol tak dapat berkutik. Baekhyun jauh lebih sempurna daripada anggota The Destroyer sendiri. Bahkan melebihi pitch Luhan dan Jongdae. Ia dengan kasar menaruh kamera dimeja. Meremas rambutnya sehingga berantakan. Tetapi tetap terlihat cool.

"Well. Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya kalian harus bisa membawa Baekhyun masuk grup. Dan aku tak perlu bersusah payah menguras tenagaku dengan turun tangan langsung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan segala kewarasan yang telah dimiliki Chanyeol. Demi celana dalam serta demi penis Jongdae yang selalu hard jika sudah melihat yeoja seksi, Chanyeol sudah tidak waras setidak warasnya orang yang tidak waras. #Apasih!

Karena semua anggota The Destroyer gagal membujuk Baekhyun untuk memaafkan dirinya di hari audisi tempo hari, dengan sangat terpaksa ia yang harus minta maaf langsung. CAMKAN. Minta maaf langsung pada Baekhyun dan membujuk si jalang satu itu untuk mau bergabung bersama grupnya. Ralat, tapi harus bergabung. Dan itu semua bahkan bukan gayanya. Tapi apa boleh buat, setelah perbuatannya di ruang audisi kala itu tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain mengejar Baekhyun yang ia tahu langsung berniat pergi ketika ia mendekatinya.

"Yak yak, Baekhyun!" Chnayeol menahan lengan Baekhyun ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun sedikit berlari.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol. Dan itu adalah tindakan berani yang pernah didapatkan Chanyeol terhadap hoobaenya. "Apasih, Sunbae!" Baekhyun meringis memegang lengannya yang sedikit merah.

Tak masalah bagi Chanyeol Baekhyun mau memanggilnya apa, yang pasti panggilan Sunbae meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun masih memiliki sopan santun terhadap dirinya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!"

"Kau yang kenapa, Sunbae! Kemarin-kemarin kau sudah berusaha membentak sahabatku―Tao. Dan sekarang kau malah minta maaf kepadaku?! Kepalamu berada dimana sih?! Seharusnya kan kau minta maaf pada Tao!"

Oke, kembalikan perkataan Chanyeol yang tadi bilang bahwa Baekhyun masih memiliki sopan santun terhadapnya.

"Oke oke. Aku akan minta maaf pada Taomu itu. Tapi dengarkan aku untuk kali ini saja, Baekhyun. You Bitch!" Chanyeol tak sadar dengan perkataannya sendiri, yang pasti dia telah meninggikan suaranya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya serta mulutnya. Terkejut. Baekhyun tertawa sinis. "Siapa yang jalang disini, Sunbae?! Dasar pervert!"

"Apa yang kau bilang?"

Baekhyun menahan napasnya ketika Chanyeol mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. "Kau per-vert."

Apa yang salah pada perkataan Baekhyun? Dia hanya mengucapkan seadanya. Dia pernah melihat Sunbaenya ini mengamati dua buah benda kenyal yang tersembunyi pada Hyorin Sunbae atau telah mengamati benda kenyal yang berada pada belakang bawah tubuh Sunbaenya itu saat mereka sedang berjalan. Apalagi yang menjelaskan bahwa Chanyeol sangat mesum?

Tau tau saja jari telunjuk Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun untuk menatap matanya karena sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya menatap lurus, tepatnya ke daerah dada bidang Chanyeol. Itu tak sengaja, oke?

"Aku memintamu baik-baik untuk segera masuk ke grupku, Baekhyun. Pitchmu sempurna, tepatnya 11 point. Dan aku yakin The Destroyer akan segera bangun dari mimpinya. Alias secara nyata akan meraih kemenangan di kompetisi antar kampus. Bukan mimpi lagi. Maukah kau mewujudkan mimpi itu?"

Baekhyun bersumpah ia merasakan napas Chanyeol. Dan itu membuat dirinya sulit untuk fokus bahkan untuk sekedar ikut bernapas. Atau dirinya tak tahu kenapa ia menjadi terengah-engah hanya karena merasakan napas Chanyeol pada wajahnya, bahkan pada bibir ranumnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin masuk pada grup acapellamu, Sunbae." Baekhyun bersyukur suaranya tidak gugup, tetapi tetap terputus karena dirinya sedang terengah. Sial!

Tatapan Chanyeol menajam dan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Menunjukkan betapa dekat jarak keduanya.

"Masih syukur aku memintamu masuk kegrupku. Daripada lubangmu yang kumasuki?" Chanyeol sengaja meniupkan udara kosong tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun.

GLEK GLEK

Baekhyun bersumpah demi penisnya yang berkedut ia mendengar tegukan ludahnya sendiri. Dengan sepenuh tenaga yang telah ia kumpulkan ia mendorong Chanyeol. "Aishhh! Berani-beraninya kau menyentuhku! Mati saja kau!" Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari sana dengan penis berkedut serta pipi yang merona hebat, dan ia tidak mau Chanyeol melihatnya.

Chanyeol di belakang Baekhyun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun. "Si jalang itu..." Chanyeol melihat ereksinya sendiri. Dan melihat punggung si mungilnya. Tetapi jika diperhatikan seksama, Chanyeol telah memperhatikan sesuatu di bawah pinggul Baekhyun yang bergerak brutal ketika sang pemilik berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **APA INI?**

 **Jujur, aku ga pede buat posting ceritanyaaa;(**

 **Kyungsoo belum muncul yak? Wkwk. Nanti juga bakalan muncul kokssss. Muehehe. Itu Baekhyun sama Chanyeol sudah begituuu padahal baru dua kali ketemu. Ya emang pada dasarnya keduanya si jalang dan si mesum. Apa jadinya kalau kedunya disatukan? Ga kepikiran tuh wkwk.**

 **Dan, aku sebenernya menyayangkan bab 1 kemaren. Coba perhatikan lagi deh si bocah mungil sama sosok Sehun itu orang yang berbeda. Kalau kalian mengira sosok mungil yang ditolong Chanyeol itu Baekhyun itu bisa benar bisa juga tidak hahaha. Dibaca lagi ya kalau emang penasaran. Kalau sehun kan dia sedang berjalan untuk ke rumah Luhan kan? Beda halnya dengan sosok mungil itu. Pokoknya mereka adalah orang yang berbeda aja. Hehe.**

Balasan Review:

 **VampireDPS** : Menurutmu itu Baekhyun? Wkwk. Tapi itu bukan Sehun ya karena mereka orang yang berbeda.

 **Fuxcolavie** : Bajeeenggggg, ini sudah sampai bab dua kok wkwk. Selamat membaca;)

 **Gianty581** : Sekali lagi aku tekankan bahwa mereka bukan orang yang sama yaaa. Coba dibaca lagi deh. Kamu ngiranya sosok mungil itu Baekhyun kan? Oke, bisa diterimasih wkwk. Ini sudah dilanjut ya;)

 **yechan77** : Itu bukan di tonjok say, ya kata kasarnya dia kayak di perkosa gitu hahaha. Ini sudah dilanjut yaaa.

 **baekchu** : Wat? Kenapa kamu ngiranya Sehun? Mereka kan sosok yang berbeda? Coba dibaca lagi deh hahaha.

 **vitangeflower** : yaampun terharu dibilang keren wkwk. Makasih yaaa;p ini sudah dilanjut;))

 **sunsehunee** : Wkwk. Ya Chanyeol itu orang yang melampiaskan emosinya dengan memasukkan batangnya ke lubang. Duh frontal banget sih akuuu wkwk. Aku juga gatauuu cinguu, bisa jadi bisa juga engga mueheheh. Tapi itu hanya bagian dari cerita aja kooo tidak udah dibawa seriuss;D makasih sudah mau mampirrr. Ini sudah kelar bab duanyaa wkwk.

 **Light-B** : Ini udah panjang belum?

 **crfla** : Baekhyun udah muncul ko di bab 1 wkwk #Manda plin plan

 **Byun FAI** : Aduhhh ambigoeeeeee. Wkwk. Tapi menurutmu ini udah panjang belum? #sambilnunjukitunyaChanyeol aeehhhhh.

 **Uribyunpark** : Halooo;) Prolognya menjanjikan? Semoga yaaa. Tetap review ya say;))

 **Guest** : Sudah dilanjut;)

 **cucunyachanbaek** : Iya bener banget... Wkwk emang dasar Yeol emang laknat #LOOH? Ini sudah dilanjut dan sudah ada Chanbek momennya ya;p

 **Luph ChanBaek KrisTao** : Akhirnya ketemuuu mehehehe.

A/N: Tetep review ya cingu biar aku semangat nih lanjutnya wkwk... Selamat membacaaa yaaa dan sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnyaaa;)

.

.


	4. RIVAL

**THE DESTROYER**

 **Amandaerate**

 **This Is Chanbaek Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, and others**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: Para tokoh hanya aku pinjam nama saja, keseluruhan karya ini milik aku. Seratus persen hasil pemikiran dan ideku. Dan juga Chanyeol sama Baekhyun juga punya aku. Lah? No copast and no plagiat!**

 **Summary: Chanyeol, Sehun, duo Kim―Jongdae dan Jongin, serta Luhan adalah grup acapella yang menamai grup mereka dengan The Destroyer. Sang Penghancur. Baekhyun , tanpa ia sadari adalah salah satu sosok jalang yang berhasil masuk dari sekumpulan The Destoyer. "Maaf, aku tidak ingin masuk pada grup acapellamu, Sunbae." –Baekhyun. "Masih syukur aku memintamu masuk kegrupku. Daripada lubangmu yang kumasuki?" -Chanyeol**

 **Warning: YAOI! BL, dirty talk and typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE DESTROYER**

 **Bab 3**

 **Rival**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung..."

Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya dramatis. Pasalnya sudah sedari tadi makhluk berkulit tan itu mengusik dirinya. Ah, tidak. Hampir setiap hari Jongin―yang sialnya menjadi adiknya itu memang selalu mengusiknya. Setiap detik.

Kalau saja dalam keadaan darurat―atau hal lain yang sekiranya wajar, mungkin Kyungsoo akan berpikir dua kali. Tetapi demi Tuhan, hal yang Jongin minta darinya adalah sesuatu yang sepele bahkan dapat dilakukannya sendiri. Biasanya, dengan nada yang dibuat semanja mungkin Jongin akan memintanya menemani dirinya untuk ikut berbelanja. Atau menemaninya nonton―atau ribuan alasan lain yang benar-benar membangkitkan emosinya. Seperti saat ini, dengan wajah seperti puppy―itu hanya menurut Jongin saja. Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk mengajaknya menonton film. Bukan. Bukan menonton film di bioskop atau di layar lebar. Melainkan diapartemen milik mereka. Dengan berbekal film koleksinya yang sudah ia download terlebih dahulu dengan kapasitas resolusi bluray dan beberapa jenis makanan ringan.

"Hyung... Ayo kita menonton film. Aku memiliki film baru tahun 2015 akhir. Kata Chanyeol Hyung, filmnya mengharukan dan membangkitkan semangat di dalam diri kita. Bukankah kedengarannya, bagus?" Jongin menunjukkan hardisk miliknya yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa koleksi filmnya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya menemani dongsaengnya ini. Sekali-sekali dia harus menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin. Dirinya dan Jongin hanya memiliki selisih waktu 1 tahun. Jika orang melihat mereka, mungkin orang-orang akan mengira bahwa mereka bukan sepasang saudara sedarah. Apalagi tinggi dongsaengnya itu melebihi dirinya. Membuatnya semakin enggan untuk berdiri terlalu lama disamping Jongin. Bukan apa-apa, Kyungsoo hanya merasa malu saja. Dirinya merasa tak pantas.

"Kau tidak ada kelas hari ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya, siapa tahu adiknya itu mengelabuhi dirinya agar jongin dapat membolos pelajaran.

"Hari ini aku kosong, maka dari itu aku mengajakmu menonton, Hyung..." Jongin menyengir lebar.

"Hmm... Baiklah." Jongin memekik girang dan langsung menarik lengan Kyungsoo ke ruang tengah apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu Hyung... berhenti mengejar Baekhyun seolah-olah kau benar-benar bertekuk lutut padanya..." Dari waktu sesudah audisi selesai dilaksanakan, hingga sekarang Luhan masih bersikukuh untuk membujuk Baekhyun memasuki grup. Sehun mencegat lengan Luhan yang berjalan cepat.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantuku saja sih? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun memasuki grup acapella perempuan-perempuan centil itu? Mereka kan juga mencari kandidat laki-laki." Luhan menghempaskan lengan Sehun dan berbalik menghadapnya dengan kasar.

Sehun mendesah lelah. "Ya, tapi bukan seperti itu caranya, Luhan Hyung. Baekhyun akan besar kepala nantinya," Tak biasanya sehun berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini. Biasanya dirinya tidak akan peduli terhadap sesuatu. Tetapi berbeda hal nya bila hal itu berkaitan dengan Luhan. Luhan memang 2 tahun di atasnya tetapi dalam tingkatan kelas yang sama, namun mengenai siapa yang paling dewasa diantara keduanya tentu saja Sehun yang paling dewasa.

"Aku hanya menutup kemungkinan jika Baekhyun akan masuk pada grup The Strangle, Sehun. Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Ekhem... Hyung... Sepertinya kau benar." Sehun bergumam pelan tetapi masih terdengar pada telinga Luhan.

Luhan yang menatap Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Barulah ketika Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun, dirinya benar-benar harus mengutuk Chanyeol untuk segera menghuni neraka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Film didepannya ini berjudul Obsessed. Film Korea yang keluar tahun 2014. Hyungnya itu bertanya heran kepada dirinya bahwa ini bukan film baru. Dia bersikeras walaupun bukan film baru tetapi dirinya belum pernah menontonnya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menurut dalam diam dan lama-lama ikut terhanyut dalam film. Awal film diawali dengan seorang lelaki dengan badan tegap yang mengikuti akademi militer perang di Korea Selatan. Dia sudah menjabat pangkat letnan. Awalnya semuanya baik-baik saja ketika sang pemeran wanita muncul pada cerita.

Dikabarkan wanita ini adalah tunangan temannya sesama akademi. Tetapi dia terobsesi dengan semua yang dimiliki oleh wanita tersebut.

Mungkin jika hanya melihat ciuman yang panas dirinya masih dapat memakluminya. Yang membuat dirinya dan Kyungsoo terkejut adalah ketika kedua pemeran utama lelaki dan perempuan itu melakukan hal yang dinamakan bercinta. Demi Tuhan, Jongin harus mengutuk Seorang Park Chanyeol sekarang juga. Inisih bukan membangkitkan semangat. melainkan membangkitkan gairah.

Chanyeol yang malang, berapa orang yang sudah ingin mengutukmu saat ini?

Hal yang membuat suasana canggung adalah kedua pemeran utama itu bercinta lebih dari satu kali di dalam film. Apalagi sekarang mereka bercinta dengan nafsu serta birahi yang bergejolak panas. Jongin dan Kyungsoo, keduanya masih sama-sama bisu. Jongin berdeham pelan agar tenggorokannya lancar.

Tiba-tiba suasana di antara mereka menjadi gerah dan panas seketika. "Mengapa gerah sekali disini?" Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan Jongin yang kini membuka kaosnya, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Kyungsoo masih belum menyadari bahwa Jongin sudah telanjang dada. Ia masih terkejut.

Barulah ketika adegan itu sudah terbilang wajar, Kyungsoo mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk memarahi adiknya yang sudah membuat matanya berdosa. Apakah Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat adegan yang seperti itu? Jawabannya adalah, Kyungsoo belum pernah sama sekali melihatnya. Ia masih tergolong polos. Berbeda sekali dengan adiknya yang mesum sekali itu.

"Jong..." Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin dan melihatnya bertelanjang dada. Tiba-tiba emosinya menguap begitu saja. Yang ada malah rona merah yang menjalar sampai ketelinganya.

Jongin yang mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo tak melanjutkan perkataannya tahu bahwa mungkin Kyungsoo sudah menahan emosinya. Maka dengan kekuatan penuh dia mendorong bahu Kyungsoo menjadi terlentang di badan sofa, Jongin mengungkung badan Kyungsoo serta memegang kedua lengan kakaknya diatas kepala Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo terkesiap atas tindakan cepat Jongin dan dirinya tidak sempat berontak. Yang ada malah mata burung hantunya itu semakin melebar.

"Hyung... Ini semua tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan.." Jongin menatap manik mata Kyungsoo yang masih lebar.

"Ini diluar dugaanku, Hyung..." Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jongin membuatnya bingung. Tetapi belum bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Hembusan napas Jongin mengenai bibir Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo merona hebat dan pusat tubuhnya menjadi begitu panas.

Posisi mereka sangat intim dan dekat. Jongin yang menyadari posisinya kini terdiam, dia salah fokus dengan menjatuhkan penglihatannya pada bibir Kyungsoo.

Entah kekuatan darimana Jongin dengan pelan memajukan wajahnya, seketika memiringkan kepalanya ketika bibirnya sudah berhasil mendarat pada bibir Kyungsoo. Dirinya meraup dan melumat bibir loveable milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semakin membelalakkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat ketika Luhan merengek padanya. Tak biasanya Luhan seperti ini. Luhan adalah pribadi yang tenang dan ceria. Mungkin dirinya stress karena memikirnya Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Kau dengar aku tidak, sih! Bagaimana ini?" Luhan masih merengek. Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan, takut-takut Hyungnya tiba-tiba menerjang Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap tajam Chanyeol, seakan-akan ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban atas rusa didepannya. Hem, maksudnya.. Luhan Hyung.

"Semua ini salahmu! Baekhyun jadi masuk ke grup The Strangle!"

Biar kuberi tahu. grup The Strangle adalah grup acapella yang sebagian besar membernya terdiri dari perempuan. Ah, mungkin semuanya perempuan sebelum Baekhyun akhirnya menjadi satu-satunya lelaki di dalam grup tersebut. Chanyeol yakin hal itu tidak berpengaruh banyak, mereka akan mengira bahwa Baekhyun juga seorang perempuan. Leader mereka adalah Krystal Jung dengan beranggota adiknya, Jessica Jung serta teman-teman yang lainnya. Dari sekian banyak grup acapella, grup The Strangle adalah yang paling banyak member. Member mereka terdiri dari 14 orang, menjadi 15 ditambah Baekhyun.

Tadi, Sehun dan Luhan melihat mereka dengan resmi mengumumkan bahwa Baekhyun memasuki grupnya.

Dan yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah mereka adalah rival The Destroyer dari tahun ke tahun. Tahun sebelumnya mereka tak perlu khawatir karena anggota senior yang sekarang sudah tidak menggeluti dunia per-acapella-an lagi memenangkan pertandingan sebelumnya. Tahun ini mungkin tahun berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tahun ini juga mungkin adalah tahun mati untuk The Destroyer. Tetapi daripada merenungi hal-hal yang tidak berguna, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk tetap mengikuti kompetisi bagaimana pun keadaanya. Artinya keputusannya sudah mutlak, dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Ditambah keputusan untuk tidak lagi membujuk Baekhyun agar masuk ke grup The Destroyer. Itu juga keputusan mutlak sepihak Chanyeol yang membuat Luhan semakin merengek tak karuan.

"Panggilkan Jongdae agar menghubungi No Minwoo dan Kim Taehyun untuk segera menemuiku. Kita akan memasukkan mereka berdua kedalam grup. Brengsek, kemana Jongin?"

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan Luhan yang merajuk padanya. Memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan mereka di kampus. Menyisakan dirinya dan Sehun.

"Apa-apaan dengan keputusan sepihakmu itu? Jika kita memasukkan keduanya, kita harus benar-benar melatih mereka dari awal dan itu memerlukan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Dua bulan lagi kompetesinya akan dimulai. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kita akan lolos ke babak selanjutnya."

"Hanya dua, jika kau tidak mau melatih mereka. Aku yang akan melatihnya."

Dan keputusan itu berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang ikut meninggalkan ruangan. Sehun memijat pelipisnya lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Tao. Tetapi yang ada, dia malah bertemu dengan sunbae mesumnya itu.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Dengan adegan dramatis seperti di film-film yang membuat Chanyeol seperti berjalan slow motion. Rambutnya berkibaran tertiup angin menampilkan dahinya yang seksi. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Dengan wajah keren yang seakan-akan menjadi dingin jika dibiarkan.

"Hai cantik..." Panggilan itu yang menyadarkan Baekhyun dari mari berpikir konyolnya. Tentu saja Chanyeol berbeda dari hal yang dipikirkannya tadi. Rambut Chanyeol menutupi dahinya. Kemeja bebas yang berantakan. Jauh sekali dari kata keren. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tunggu. Apa tadi yang dibilang sunbaenya? Cantik? Dia mau mati rupanya.

"He! Aku laki-laki, sunbae." Emosi Baekhyun meluap. Mencebik bibir merah mudanya. Dan wajah yang dibuat sesangar mungkin.

Alih-alih merasa takut, Chanyeol malah dibuat geli oleh Hoobae didepannya ini. Wajah imutnya tidak pantas jika marah-marah.

"Oh, dear... Jangan marah-marah terus nanti kau cepat keriput loh. Lihat! Kau mengerutkan dahimu lagi. Sekarang pun kelihatan keriputnya." Chanyeol menunjuk muka Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun risih.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol. "Ih! Apasih! Aku keriput gara-garamu tahu!" Masih dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat milik Baekhyun.

"Kudengar, kau bergabung pada The Strangle ya?"

Wajah yang tadi mencebik lucu sekarang dibuat sesombong mungkin. Mungkin menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah masuk ke grup The Strangle yang terkenal itu. Para Sunbaenya sendiri yang menawarkan Baekhyun untuk mengikuti grup tersebut. Daripada dia harus mengikuti grup Sunbae mesum didepannya ini?

"Me...memangnya ke..kenapa?" Suara Baekhyun berbeda jauh dari muka sombongnya. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hati. Chanyeol mungkin tahu motif Baekhyun menerima The Strangle. Mungkin Baekhyun telah menghindarinya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu satu hal yang tidak kau ketahui. Dan aku akan mengatakannya satu kali, Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menampilkan wajah seserius mungkin. Perlahan bibirnya mendekati telinga Baekhyun. "Biar kuberi tahu satu hal...Kau bisa menjadi perempuan sungguhan jika berada di The Strangle... Tidakkah begitu maumu?" Chanyeol berbisik lucu. Tetapi terkejut ketika Baekhyun mendorongnya sekuat tenang, sehingga bokongnya bertemu pada keramik dingin yang diinjaknya tadi. Chanyeol meringis. Dia kan tidak tahu Baekhyun akan mendorongnya sekuat itu. Entah darimana datangnya kekuatan Baekhyun. Badan semungil itu tidak bisa di anggap remeh juga ternyata.

"Loh...Baekhyun kau jahat sekali mendorong Chanyeol Sunbae seperti itu... Biar kubantu, Sunbae..." Hani yang kebetulan lewat diantara mereka berdua kini membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

"Baekhyun... kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu kepada sunbae kita." Hani yang tidak tahu apa-apa menyalahkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai pelan di belakang Hani.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya merenggut sebal. "Dia duluan yang mencari masalah denganku!"

"Tidak, jangan percaya padanya. Tiba-tiba ketika aku lewat dia mendorongku sampai aku terjatuh." Chanyeol mengadu pada Hani. Padahal dirinya tidak mengenal Hani, tetapi apa boleh buat untuk mengerjai Baekhyun.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sunbae. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi dibuat sebal terhadap Sunbaenya. Chnayeol terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang memberenggut. Wajahnya kusut sekali.

"Ih! Menyebalkan!" Dia langsung berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol dan Hani dengan menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras.

"Lain kali Sunbae panggil aku saja jika Baekhyun berlaku kasar." Hani menoleh kebelakang ketika tidak mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol sunbaenya sudah menghilang. Menyusul Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah memberi tahu Minwoo dan Taehyun untuk menemuimu. Benarkah mereka yang akhirnya dipilih?" Jongdae memasuki ruang studio yang berada pada mansion Luhan.

"Hmm..." Chanyeol yang sedang mengutak-atik gitar akustik miliknya hanya bergumam.

"Tapi.. mengapa? Ah sudahlah, yang penting kita sering berlatih bersama mereka. Siapapun akan bisa jika terus belatih. JGERR. Kesambet apa seorang Kim Jongdae berbicara bijak seperti itu? Apakah karena, Minseok? Seorang gadis yang menyita perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini? Sayangnya, Minseok adalah seorang The Strangle. Chanyeol melarang keras dirinya memiliki hubungan dengan seorang The Strangle. Membuat dirinya pupus harapan karena perjanjian konyol yang mereka buat. Itu karena The Strangle adalah rival mereka. Remember?

Apakah itu artinya Chanyeol juga tidak boleh berhubungan dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang menjadi seorang The Strangle? Lagipula, Jongdae selalu melihatnya jika Chanyeol selalu mengobrol dengan Baekhyun di koridor, di kantin, maupun di tempat dimana mereka leluasa mengobrol berdua.

Yang pasti Jongdae akan mencari tahu akan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia latihan sebagai The Strangle. Walaupun dia adalah seorang lelaki sendiri. Para Noona telah menjaganya dengan baik. Terlebih Minseok Noona. Dari awal dirinya mulai dekat dengan Minseok Noonanya itu. Walaupun Minseok dua tingkat diatas Baekhyun, Minseok cerminan seperti kakak perempuannya.

"Baik, tahun ini kita akan mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda. Mungkin kita menyatukan beberapa lagu korea dicampur dengan beberapa lagu barat. Adakah yang mau menyebutkan beberapa lagu korea yang cocok untuk kita tampilkan?" Krystal memimpin dengan santai, tanpa senioritas dan itu membuat Baekhyun nyaman berada disini, The Strangle.

Tidak ada yang bersuara, mungkin mereka bingung. Krystal masih menunggu seseorang bersuara, matanya menemukan kedua manik milik Baekhyun. "Baekhyun?"

"Heummm... Kau tahu lagu San E part of this dream?" Cicit Baekhyun. Dirinya merasa malu karena semua orang melihat kearahnya.

Krystal mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Bukankah itu ost dari drama dream high?" Sooyoung yang berambut pendek sebahu disebelah Minseok bersuara. Baekhyun mengangguk membuat aaahhhh panjang terdengar bersahut-sahutan dari para Noonanya. Mereka bilang itu usul yang bagus.

Baekhyun semakin tidak sabar untuk menyumbangkan suaranya. Mungkin masuk The Strangle tidak buruk seperti apa yang telah dipikirkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Huaaaa, aku tahu ini ceritanya membosankan... Aku gak pede ngepost ini. Tapi gapapa deh hehe.**

 **Jadi gimanaa ada yang kecewa karena akhirnya Baekhyun masuk ke grup The Strangle? Itu ada apa dengan Kaisoo yaaa? Wkwkwk.**

 **Biar aku beri tahu, di cerita ini yang GS hanya Xiumin aja ya. Entah kenapa aku maunya Jongdae sama Xiuminnya yang GS hehe. Tapi yang lain tetap pada tempatnya wkwk.**

 **Sebenernya ini belum masuk konflik loh... Muehehe. Yang pasti bakalan banyak banget konfliknya. Tentang bagaimana Kris dan Yoora selanjutnya ke Chanyeol. Tentang orang tua Chanyeol. Tentang Jongdae Xiumin. Tentang Kaisoo. Tentang Luhan dan Sehun. Pokoknya semua otp aku masukin semua kesini. Kalian pikir aja sendiri bagaimana Tao bisa bersatu dengan Kris?:p Ataukah berakhir angst? Aku belum tahu kkkkkk**

 **Ga ada yang minta NC kan?:p**

 **Tungguin kelanjutannya aja yaaa:p Kepoin teruss biar lanjutnya cepet. Haha.**

 **Oh iya, untuk yang nanyain Dating With The Dark udah aku hapus dari daftar. Jangan tanya aku kenapa;(**

 **Untuk remake Emptiness of The Soul dan Fragility of The Soul juga aku hapus? Kenapa? Kalau mau tahu alasannya pm aku aja yaa. Insya Allah aku bales kok.**

 **Untuk The Host dan Unknowledgeable Love masih dalam proses, aku gatau kapan kelarnya. Dua minggu lagi aku bakalan UAS #Kampusku baru mau UAS soalnya hehe**

 **Pokoknyaa review terus dan doakan aku cepet kelarin ceritanya ya^^**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **baekchu : Mungkin kurang teliti:p**

 **firdazzy : Muehehe, gapapa mesum asal mesumnya ke Baekhyun ajeee. Wkwk**

 **sunsehunee : Hai Lagi:p kamu ini male or female nih? Bahasanya uculll. Bahasanya aktor sama aktris yaa kkkkkk. Iya say aku baru ngeh kalo itu POV Baekhyun dan aku udah benerin kok;) Ah, yaaa mungkin nanti kalau ada kata-kata aneh dalam dunia paduan suara atau acapella aku bakalan buat biblionya yaaaa. Terimakasih atas sarannya ya;) Semoga chapter ini panjang deh? *eh wkwk**

 **VampireDPS : Silahkan ditunggu untuk flashbacknya lagi ya:p**

 **RDRD ChanBaek : Memang Baekhyun:p**

 **Jodoh Chanyeol : Remes apanya aeeeeee**

 **CussonsBaekby** **: Iyaaapp, dibalesan review chap 1 kan sudah ada penjelasannya:p Baeknya tetep keras kepala. Gimana dong?;(**

 **biezzle : Duh mereka kalau berinteraksi udah kaya Tom and Jerry aja deh wkwk. Kayaknya Baekhyun deh, tapi gatau juga:p Wohooo pokoknya kamu tunggu ajaa kelanjutannya yak:;)**

 **vitangeflower : aminn ya Allah...^^ Terimakasihhh:D**

 **crfla : What? Enceehh? Hahaha gatau deh gimanaa kalau mereka NC-an~~~**

 **leeminoznurhayati : Terimakasihhh^^ Sudah dilanjut yaa...**

 **hyunhee1104 : Emang kan Chanyeol emg parah... hohoho**

 **hunniehan : Bikin greget gimanaa?^ Njirrr, yekalee mau langsung ena-enain Baek ditempattt wkwk**

 **Hyurien92 : Di kosanku juga malah sinyalnya ilang-ilangan #curhat Untung yah udah 17:p Mungkinnnn haha. Iyaa Tao nya ngenes wkwk. love at the first sight? Mungkin gak yaaa? Ditunggu aja next chap nyaa:p**

 **baekkieyeols : aduhhhhh kamu ngeborong gitu yaa nanya nya aku jadi bingung gituuu balesnya wkwk. Tebakan kamu ada bener ada salahnya juga sih wkwk. Kamu tunggu aja ah kelanjutannya ga seru kalo aku kasih potongannya:p Wkwk dia hanya seorang lelaki yang baru pubertas terus emosinya bener bener gak ditahan malah ereksi dan mau masukin batang ke lubang(?) duhhh, wkwk. Hayooo gimana hayooo silahkan tebak sendiri:p Masalah Chanyeol dan keluarganya bakalan ada penjelasannya tersendiri kok. Kamu harus pantengin terus lah fanficnya:p**

 **septianaditya1997 : Aminnn, semoga gak membosankan yaaa^^**

 **Guest** **: Mungkin bisa jadi itu Baekhyun:p Haha tunggu aja next chap nya;)**

 **Fans : Coba kamu pm aku aja say...**

 **phantom.d'esprit : Sudah dilanjut;)**

 **HoshinoChanB : nahh pertanyaan kamu sudah ke jawab di chapter ini. Untuk pertanyaan yang lain kamu bisa tunggu next chap nya;)**

 **Fuxcolavie** **: Apanya yang panjang? Ambiguuuu wkwk**

 **Haruko pcybb : Wkwk, bisa jadi tuh... Semoga tidak membosankan yaaa;) wkwk Baekhyunnya malah masuk ke grup The Strangle...**

 **bbhyun92** **: dibawah pinggul (re: bokong)**

 **ExoPlanet : Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo yaaa?:ooo Wkwkwk jangan bayangin mereka pas lagi ena-ena yaa. Wkwk. Ini sudah dilanjut dan semoga panjang yaa. Kalau kurang panjang kamu bisa minta ke Chanyeol aja. Lah...**

 **Luhanssi : Kurang panjang? Minta ke Chanyeol aja pasti panjang deh. Wkwk. Jangan dibayangin kalau mereka disatuin:p Iyaa Chanyeolnya gak peduli sama orang yang di tolongin, malah dateng Sehun. Jadi dua orang itu berbeda say;)**

 **Dranix Woo : Wkwk, taonya ketularan Baek. Iyaaa ini udah panjang belum?**

 **Semoga kebales semua ya Reviewnya... Mungkin next chapter aku bisa bales lagi deh;(**

 **Maafkan daku yang ngepost malem malem gini wkwk.**

 **Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya;)**


	5. LIKE SUNBAE LIKE HOOBAE

**THE DESTROYER**

 **Amandaerate**

 **This Is Chanbaek Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, and others**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: Para tokoh hanya aku pinjam nama saja, keseluruhan karya ini milik aku. Seratus persen hasil pemikiran dan ideku. Dan juga Chanyeol sama Baekhyun juga punya aku. Lah? No copast and no plagiat!**

 **Summary: Chanyeol, Sehun, duo Kim―Jongdae dan Jongin, serta Luhan adalah grup acapella yang menamai grup mereka dengan The Destroyer. Sang Penghancur. Baekhyun , tanpa ia sadari adalah salah satu sosok jalang yang berhasil masuk dari sekumpulan The Destoyer. "Maaf, aku tidak ingin masuk pada grup acapellamu, Sunbae." –Baekhyun. "Masih syukur aku memintamu masuk kegrupku. Daripada lubangmu yang kumasuki?" –Chanyeol**

 **Warning: YAOI! BL, dirty talk and typos!**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE DESTROYER**

 **Bab 4**

 **Like Sunbae Like Hoobae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sedang berjalan bersama Tao ke kantin. Tiba-tiba saja lilitan di perutnya tidak dapat diajak kompromi. "Tao, kau duluan saja. Aku akan ke toilet sebentar." Tao mengangguk dan memutar bola matanya malas tetapi tetap berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan muka pecicilannya segera menuju toilet. Dengan tangan memegang bokong seksinya menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar.

Tangannya ingin memutar kenop pintu toilet tetapi ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam.

"Ahhhh Ahhh Fuck! You Fuck hot baby! Yess Yess Ahhhhh."

Terlanjur! Ia sudah membuka pintu toilet dan melihat sunbaenya yang bernama Jongdae, anggota The Destroyer juga itu sedang bergerak brutal memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang vagina milik perempuan mungil berambut pirang sepunggungnya. Perempuan itu mengangkang lebar menghadap si penunggang. Jadi posisi mereka saat ini adalah, si perempuan yang duduk mengangkang di atas westafel. Sedangkan Jongdae memasuki penisnya sambil berdiri. Keduanya sudah sama-sama menanggalkan pakaian mereka. Tunggu! Bukankah itu Minseok Noona?

ASTAGA! Matanya sudah melihat hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dia lihat. Alih-alih berteriak, menutup mata, atau menutup pintu toilet, Baekhyun malah terdiam kaku ditempatnya. Otaknya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Lilitan di perutnya seketika menghilang.

"Ohhhh Ahhh Xiu! Kauuu mmhhh sungguhhhh nikmatt, sayang..." Kedua insan yang masih menyatukan kedua bagian selatan tubuhnya itu masih saja dibutakan oleh kenyataan yang ada didepannya. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang sedang melihat aksi brutal mereka. Jongdae dan Minseok malah berciuman panas dan semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggul keduanya secara berlawanan. Barulah ketika keduanya sudah mencapai puncak mereka masing-masing, mereka menyadari bahwa ada orang yang sudah memergoki mereka.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun gelagapan dan tersenyum kikuk. "Eh? Aku tidak lihat apapun." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya malu. Minseok dan Jongdae dengan cekatan memakai pakaian mereka kembali. Berpandangan dengan penuh arti. Jongdae mengecup sekilas bibir Minseok setelahnya berjalan keluar toilet dengan santai. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apakah aku salah masuk toilet?" Baekhyun memeriksa lagi pintu toilet. Benar kok, tidak salah. Ini toilet pria.

Minseok tersenyum gila. "Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku yang salah masuk." Minseok berjalan keluar toilet. Mendekat kearah Baekhyun. "Kuharap kau melupakan kejadian tadi dan tidak berkata apapun pada siapapun. Mengerti?" Minseok tersenyum lembut membuat otot pipinya terangkat penuh. Layaknya anak-anak yang dinasehati ibunya Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Minseok tersenyum puas kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Apakah Baekhyun baru saja melihat sebuah payudara mulus milik Minseok noonanya itu tadi?

"Aisshh, apa yang sudah aku pikirkan, sih!" Seketika lilitan diperutnya kembali lagi.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan!" Pekiknya setelahnya menutup pintu toilet dari dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongdae berjalan dengan berlagak 'sok'.

Ah, apakah aku keterlaluan merasuki otak Baekhyun dengan adegan-adegan dewasa seperti itu? Aku jantan sekali tadi. Apakah kalian tidak melihat aku menggagahi Minseok dengan gagah? Aisshh, apakah aku terlalu cool? Apakah terlalu tampan? Sampai-sampai melihat muka bodoh Baekhyun tadi. Apakah ia naksir denganku ya? Jongdae berbicara dalam hati. Tampangnya sudah seperti orang bloon sambil terkikik sendiri. Beberapa siswi yang berpas-pasan dengannya bahkan mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Berbeda sekali tabiatnya sekarang dengan yang kita lihat Jongdae saat didepan Minseok.

Ia memasuki ruang latihan dengan tersenyum malu-malu. Tidak menghiraukan mata-mata yang melihatnya dengan bingung. Chanyeol meliriknya sebentar kemudian tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengisi partitur[1] yang belum sempurna.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan Jongdae, Sunbae?" Taehyun mengangguk. Kedua Hoobae yang baru bergabung itu masih belum tau tabiat Jongdae. Jadi, wajar.

"Ah, paling dia berhasil memasukkan batangnya kelubang lagi." Chanyeol tertawa geli.

Jongin menunjuk Jongdae menggunakan kepalanya. "Lihat saja tampang mesumnya itu. Bahkan mereka tidak melihat kita semua sudah berkumpul disini. Siapa lagi yang jadi korbannya?" Rempahan biskuit yang sedang Jongin kunyah itu muncrat kearah kertas partitur membuat Chanyeol berdecak.

"Aisshh. Mulutmu itu."

Yang menjadi Hoobae hanya memasang tampang polos, tidak mengerti.

Luhan menjitak Chanyeol dan Jongin. "Diamlah, jangan merusak otak polos generasi anak bangsa."

Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya mengaduh. Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Hoobae mereka sibuk dengan gadget serta headset di telinganya.

"Jongdaeee!" Luhan memanggil Jongdae yang membelakanginya. Tadi ia berjalan lurus kearah jendela besar yang ada di pojok ruangan. Jendela itu mengarah ke lapangan tempat anak-anak fakultas olahraga sedang berlatih. Perlu di ketahui Minseok itu seorang atlet. Jadi, jangan heran kalau Jongdae terkagum-kagum dengan bentuk tubuh perempuan yang di sukai belakangan ini. Jongdae itu pemain perempuan. Ingat?

Jongdae tersadar dari surga dunia dan berbalik kearah Luhan. "Eh, sejak kapan kalian ada di dalam ruangan?" Tampang bloon nya kembali.

Yang di dalam ruangan selain Jongdae hanya bisa memasang wajah 'Bunuh saja aku sekarang, bang.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Samar-samar terdengar suara Jongdae Sunbae sedang bernyanyi setelahnya disusul suara berat yang sangat rendah. Ah, mungkin itu suara Chanyeol. Pikir Baekhyun.

Saat ini, Baekhyun sedang mengintip―tidak sengaja lewat saat tadi dia ingin kembali ke kelasnya. Huh, salahkan harga diri Baekhyun yang tinggi, pura-pura jual mahal saat Chanyeol memohon padanya untuk memasuki dirinya ke grup The Destroyer. Bukan. Bukan karena Chanyeol. Tapi karena dia itu laki-laki makanya harus bergabung dengan grup laki-laki juga. Dirinya malah terdampar di kaum hawa. Yah, apa boleh buat. Salahkan harga dirinya yang tidak mau jatuh itu.

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir harga dirinya malah jatuh saat ia dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan langsung menyanggupi permintaan Sunbaenya untuk bergabung di The Strangle. Malu dong, main dengan perempuan. Dia kan laki-laki. Sekarang, tidak hanya satu atau dua orang yang mengolok-ngolok dia cantik karena bermain dengan perempuan.

Maksudnya, bergabung dengan grup perempuan bukan mempermainkan perempuan. Otak kalian ini mesum sekali?

"DOR!" Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menyerangnya. Bukan-_- Mengagetinya.

"Mampus, batangku kemasukan―Astaga! Kwangsoo Ahjussi! Berhenti selalu mengagetiku." Teriak Baekhyun tak sadar. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya karena suara nyaringnya tadi.

Apa tadi? Baekhyun latah? Latahnya mesum sekali.

Kwangsoo hanya menyengir lebar. "Tuan Baekhyun, kuliahnya belum selesai?"

Catat. Kwangsoo itu supir pribadi baru Baekhyun. Soalnya supir yang lama sedang sakit dan dirawat. Makanya di gantikan Kwangsoo yang masih memiliki kekerabatan dengan supir sebelumnya. Katanya sih, mereka saudara sepupu.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak mau dijemput. Dia kan sudah kuliah. Masa harus diantar jemput seperti itu? Lagipula, ia bisa membawa mobilnya sendiri kalau ia mau. Tetapi, memang Baekhyun anak yang disayang mama papanya masih menganggap Baekhyun itu dibawah umur untuk memakai sendiri mobilnya ke kampus.

Masih dengan wajar syoknya Baekhyun berbisik. "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan pulang telat karena masih ada kegiatan. Ahjussi tidak dengar ya?"

Kwangsoo memasang wajah serius sambil berpikir. "Setahuku, Tuan belum memberitahunya."

Belum sempat ia menjawab, pintu ruangan dibuka dari dalam. Refleks Baekhyun sangat cepat sehingga ia langsung menarik lengan Kwangsoo dan lari membelakangi orang yang membuka pintu.

"Aneh, sepertinya tadi aku mendengar orang berteriak." Jongin, orang yang tadi membuka pintu segera memasuki pintu kembali.

"Hoshhh Hosshhh." Baekhyun terengah-engah. Mereka sudah cukup jauh dari ruangan latihan The Destroyer tadi.

"Tuan, mengapa kita berlari?" Berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Kwangsoo malah tenang dan tidak terengah-engah.

"Aishhh, pulanglah Ahjussi. Aku kan sudah besar, aku malu kalau masih dijemput seperti anak TK. Lagipula jika ingin menjemputku, Ahjussi tak perlu masuk kekampus. Tunggulah didepan saja." Baekhyun seketika merengek. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang terkekeh geli melihat wajah imutnya. Jarang-jarang dia mau memperlihatkannya.

"Tuan Baekhyun. Aku kan sudah pernah bilang untuk jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Ahjussi. Aku belum setua itu." Kwangsoo masih dengan tampang seserius mungkin.

Baekhyun harus benar-benar mendongak untuk memandang lawan berbicaranya. Kalian harus tahu bahwa perbedaan tinggi mereka sangat drastis. Ahjussi ini makan apa sih? Kenapa bisa seperti jerapah? Bahkan tingginya melebihi Chanyeol. Chanyeol? Aish.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa, Ahjussi?"

Kwangsoo tersenyum manis sekali. Tapi menurut Baekhyun itu tidak manis, malah menyeramkan. "Panggil aku hyung." Kwangsoo menunjukkan jempolnya yang besar sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun hanya melongo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bergidik ngeri saat radarku mengidentifikasi tanda-tanda kehadiran Jongin dalam jarak sekitar 2 meter. Aku menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencarinya. Ketemu, dia berjalan dibelakangku beberapa meter dari aku berdiri. Jongin melihat kearahku juga. Dia tersenyum mesum sambil melabaikan tangannya. "Kyungsoo hyung!"

"Jongin! Jongin! Berhenti disitu! Berhenti!" Layaknya orang yang sedang dikejar-kejar pencopet, aku berteriak nyaring. Aku tak peduli orang-orang ingin menganggapku berlebihan atau apalah itu terhadap adikku sendiri.

Sejak kejadian ciuman tidak sengaja itu, aku mencoba menjaga jarak dari Jongin. Seperti sekarang, dia hanya boleh berbicara dari jarak kira-kira 8 langkah orang dewasa. Tidakkah itu berlebihan? Aishh, aku tak peduli!

Jongin terheran-heran mengapa aku menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Jongin? Katakan saja dari sana."

Jongin sepertinya tidak paham, dia kembali berjalan. Aku semakin panik. Bagimana jika Jongin tiba-tiba menciumnya? Aish. apakah aku terlalu berburuk sangka? "Berhenti! Ya, berhenti! Jangan melangkah lagi, Jongin. Katakan saja."

"Apa? Tapi kenapa, hyung?" Jongin masih bersikukuh untuk bertanya, membuatku jengkel setengah mati.

"Cepat katakan!"

Sampai sekitar 15 menitan kami adu mulut, Jongin yang terus melangkah maju serta aku yang terus melangkah mundur, Jongin bersuara juga. Bukan maju mundur ya, jangan mesum gitu ah.

"Hyung, hentikan. Kenapa aku tidak boleh mendekatimu?"

Kami berteriak-teriak. Bayangkan berbicara dalam jarak seperti ini.

Apakah mereka gila? Bukankah mereka adik kakak? Apakah mereka sedang bermusuhan? Begitulah pemikiran orang-orang yang lewat disekitar kami.

"Aisssh, katakan atau aku pergi sekarang?" Aku melipat tanganku di dada. Mungkin mataku yang sudah bula init tambah bulat saja.

"Oke, baiklah. Apakah kita akan pulang bersama?"

Kalau tahu hanya itu yang ingin Jongin katakan sudah dapat dipastikan sepatuku ini sudah mendarat di kepala Jongin si keparat mesum itu sedari tadi.

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Kau pulang duluan saja." Tanpa menggubris panggilan Jongin, aku melangkah menjauhi gerbang kampus. Aku mungkin akan naik bus saja. Daripada harus berboncengan bersama Jongin. Adiknya itu membawa motor hari ini.

Mengapa Jongin itu sangat protektif sekali padanya? Jongin sampai nekat menciumnya kemarin. Apakah itu bukan kesengajaan? Jongin bilang dia tak tahu filmnya akan seperti itu. Sepertinya adiknya itu dijebak oleh temannya yang bernama Jongdae, atau Chanyeol? Kalau situasinya seperti itu, aku harus jauh-jauh dari Jongin.

Chanyeol? Ah, nama itu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu, mungkin sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Seorang pemuda mungil itu tak tahu harus kemana dirinya melangkah. Dirinya sudah benar-benar kotor. Dia berpikir buat apa dia hidup di dunia ini kalau harga dirinya jatuh begitu saja? Saat itu dia benar-benar berpikir dia berada pada titik terendah kehidupannya. Dia benar-benar merasa sendiri.

Dia berjalan pada malam gelap serta hujan deras yang mengguyur tubuh lemahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, mungkin sudah menjadi lebam sekarang. Dia melihat ada halte bus. Mungkin dia akan berteduh disana sebentar. Suasana sepi bahkan tak dihiraukannya.

Belum sempat ia sampai pada halte bus. Lengannya ditarik paksa setelahnya tubuhnya digotong melalu bahu dengan mudah oleh tangan kekar. Jumlah mereka banyak, lebih dari satu orang. Pemuda kecil itu memberontak kasar. Membuat orang yang menggendongnya itu kewalahan. Tapi, mereka menggertak pemuda kecil tadi dengan menodongkan pistol kearah pelipisnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa pemuda mungil itu diam, berhenti dari sikap berontaknya. Dia jengkel sekali. Seenaknya saja orang-orang yang berkuasa memperlakukannya seperti budak. Kalau saja mereka tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya, pemuda mungil yakin mereka tidak akan tersisa seonggok daging pun. Siapapun yang berhubungan dengannya akan dihabisinya. Tetapi apakah itu berlaku saat ini?

Dirinya sudah pasrah, dia akan diam saja selayaknya orang bisu. Sampai orang-orang tadi mencoba merobek paksa pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Apakah ia menangis? Tidak! Buat apa dirinya menangis? Toh, dia sudah kotor. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tetapi, pandangannya sangat kosong. Seperti orang yang akan menunggu gilirannya untuk mati.

Sampai suara bedebam keras pun dia tak akan mau tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia belum bergeming dari posisi awalnya. Barulah ketika orang itu menyelesaikan orang terakhir, mata mereka bertemu pandang beberapa detik. Aliran kejutan terasa seperti tersengat listrik. Apa itu tadi? Pemuda mungil tadi tak paham sama sekali. Orang yang menolongnya itu berbalik tanpa mempedulikan dirinya. Walaupun begitu, pemuda mungil itu diam-diam mengikutinya. Dia berteduh di perumahan dekat dengan halte bus. Orang itu disana tanpa mempedulikan dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan kacau.

Mata pemuda mungil melihat ada seseorang berkulit albino yang mendekati orang tersebut. dalam jarak yang jauh dari jangkauannya dia tidak dapat mendengar apapun yang dikatakan keduanya.

Yang pasti, dia akan selalu ingat wajah orang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan kepala dewan rektor kampus yang luasnya se-RT. Tidak-tidak. Itu terlalu berlebihan. Anggap saja dua ruangan latihan The Destroyer digabung menjadi satu. Segitulah luasnya.

Kim Joonmyeon. Atau yang inginnya dipanggil Suho menyelesaikan rapat mereka dengan tertib.

Bawahannya―Zhang Yixing pindahan dari China itu mendampingi dengan sabar.

"Bagaimana? Apakah ideku ini benar-benar cemerlang?" Suho berlagak dengan muka dingin. Bahkan saat melihat wajahnya saja kita sudah melihat puluhan ribu juta won yang melayang-layang.

Yixing dengan wajah datar dan polosnya bertanya, "Apanya yang cemerlang?"

"Ituloh yang tadi kita bicarakan saat rapat." Suho menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas meja sambil menyeruput teh panasnya.

"Memangnya kau bilang soal ide yang cemerlang...?"

Suho sudah kebal. Jadi dia tidak marah ataupun apapun sambil membanting-banting properti kampus. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Saking kebalnya, dia ingin membunuh Yixing. Sekarang juga.

Ah, tapi tidak. Wajah polosnya itu pasti sangat menggairahkan saat dia mendesah dibawah Suho. Atau mengoral penisnya yang besar dan panjang ini. Pasti dia berlagak polos untuk menggoda dirinya. Sepertinya dirinya terlalu baik buat Yixing, jika dia sampai beniat membunuh Yixing. Ah, Yixing yang malang.

Pemikiran macam apa itu.

Suho kau tidak tahu ya, kalau Yixing itu benar-benar polos?

"Maksudku, ide untuk memfokuskan anak-anak grup acapella untuk berlatih agar lebih bagus lagi. Kau tahu, grup The Destroyer pimpinannya Chanyeol? Ah, anak itu memang jenius sekali. Dia benar-benar berbakat. Jika kita memfokuskan mereka untuk menang waktu kompetisi acapella antar kampus mungkin itu akan mengembalikan martabat kampus kita. Seperti dulu. Grup The Strangle juga dapat diandalkan. Ini seperti mimpi~~" Suho benar-benar berubah dari muka dinginnya tadi, sekarang dia benar-benar bertingkah imut. "Menurutmu, jika keduanya kita adu. Grup mana yang paling bersinar?"

"Di adu? Kau tahu kan berkelahi itu tidak diperbolehkan di kampus kita? Bagaimana bisa kau mau mengadu mereka?"

Suho sudah kebal. Aku bilang Suho sudah kebal. Oke?

"Maksudku, mengadu mereka dalam bidang tarik suara. Yixing."

"Ah..." Yixing paham sekarang.

"Astaga! Aku hampir lupa untuk acara ulang tahunan kampus 1 bulan lagi, kan? Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku?" Tiba-tiba Suho tersentak.

Yixing kaget. "Loh? Memangnya ulang tahun kampus ini 1 bulan lagi? Kok, kau baru bilang padaku?"

Ah, sudah. Suho sudah muak. Suho tidak tahan.

"Yixing, sambungan microphone ini ke pengeras suara sekarang juga." Yixing langsung bergegas.

Setelah tersambung, Suho langsung memberitahukan pengumuman lewat microphone yang tersambung pada speaker di penjuru kampus.

"Diberitahukan kepada, grup acapella kampus khususnya grup The Destroyer dan The Strangle harap datang ke ruangan kepala dewan rektor sekarang juga. 5 menit dari sekarang. Terimakasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu ruangan dibuka dengan kasar. Semua orang diruangan tersentak kaget. "Sunbae, kau dengar itu?" Taehyun memasuki ruangan disusul dengan Minwoo dibelakangnya.

"Dengar apa?" Luhan dengan wajah mengantuknya menimpali.

"Kita dipanggil ke ruangan kepala dewan. Sekarang." Minwoo menjelaskan. "Waktunya tinggal 4 menit."

"APA?!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara bassnya. "Kita harus sampai disana dalam waktu 4 menit? Yang benar saja, cepat bergegas! Jika telat, habislah kita. Cepat! Cepat! Hei, Jongin. Buka matamu, ada Kyungsoo mencarimu. Cepat!"

Jongin yang tadi tertidur langsung terbangun begitu mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

Hoobae mereka walau terheran-heran dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, mereka ikut berlari.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Dengan tampang bete karena harus satu ruangan dengan The Strangle. Apalagi, melihat Baekhyun dengan senyum bahagianya itu. Apa-apaan.

"Seonsangnim, ada apa memanggil kami semua kesini?" Luhan mencoba bersikap gentle.

"Kyungsoo? Mana Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo memanggilku?" Chanyeol menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan tisu.

Sehun menggeleng prihatin terhadap Jongin. Tentu saja Chanyeol membohonginya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Jongdae bergeser kearah belakang. Diikuti dengan Minseok yang mundur sehingga mereka bersebalahan. Tak ketahuan. seperti biasa, jika didepan perempuan Jongdae selalu berlagak cool. "Hey, sayang..." Jongdae berbisik di telinga Minseok. Membuat Minseok menggelinjang geli. "Aku rindu lubangmu."

Minseok langsung memukul kepala Jongdae.

Jongdae mengaduh pelan. "Kenapa kau memukulku sih?"

"Kau hanya rindu lubangku, tidak merindukanku?" Minseok mencebik lucu. Pipi gembulnya itu bener bener kenyal.

Jongdae tersenyum. "Tentu saja itu yang utama, dear." Jongdae mengelus rambut Minseok dengan penuh kasih.

Oh, sepertinya kita salah fokus. Biarkan mereka seperti itu. Asal tidak ada kejadian memalukan seperti batang memasuki lubang. Oke?

"Selamat datang, murid-murid kesayanganku..." Suho berteriak dengan girang.

Anak-anak hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tampangnya saja yang sudah berjuta-juta won. Tingkahnya bahkan nol. Sama sekali. Eits, bukan aku yang mengatakannya.

"Kalau kalian tidak ingat. Akan aku ingatkan. Yixing, cepat beritahu mereka." Suho masih dengan nada girangnya.

"Eh? Aku kan juga tidak ingat." Masih dengan wajah polosnya.

Kebal. Suho kebal.

"Oh. Oke. Jadi, kalian akan dipilih sebagai pengisi acara spesial pada acara ulang tahun kampus bulan depan. Oh, apakah aku terlalu baik bagi kalian?"

Anak-anak tambah bete. Kalau hanya ini pemberitahuannya, mengapa mereka harus heboh heboh datang kesini dalam waktu 5 menit.

"Tua bangka ini, menyusahkan saja." Chanyeol berbisik kepada Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Acuh.

"Jadi, grup kalian akan tampil beberapa kali. Yang pertama adalah grup sendiri. Kedua gabungan dari kedua grup. Dan, yang ketiga adalah duet salah satu dari anggota kalian. Dan, aku mau kalian menentukannya sekarang siapa yang nanti akan berduet."

"Tunggu... Maksud seonsangnim kita akan tampil? Grupku dan grup Chanyeol? Apakah aku tidak salah dengar?" Krystal bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Suho menggeleng dengan girang.

"Lagipula, kita kan sibuk berlatih untuk kompetisi acapella antar kampus 3 bulan kedepan." Chanyeol menambahkan dengan gaya dinginnya.

"Ayolah, kalian tidak tahu ya kalau kalian aset berhargaku? Jika kalian disatukan menjadi satu grup pasti akan sangat bagus hasilnya. Aku yakin." Suho tetap dengan keras kepalanya.

"Akan kami usahakan, seonsangnim." Luhan lagi-lagi tidak mau mengambil pusing. Semua mata melototi Luhan. Yang di pelototi pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Ah, aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Jadi siapa yang akan berduet?"

"Tentu saja Chanyeol yang akan berduet, seonsangnim." Jongdae berteriak lantang dari arah belakang. Dirinya itu langsung menunduk menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari amukan Chanyeol.

Jongdae, kau lupa ya kalau masih ada Minseok disebelahmu?

Mata Chanyeol membola. "Tidaaaak!"

"Dari grup kami, Baekhyun yang akan berduet." Minseok ikut-ikutan berteriak dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya juga. Pasangan ini, memang benar-benar kompak atau bagaimana sih?

"Apa?! Tidak itu tidak benar." Baekhyun juga tersentak saat namanya disebut-sebut.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan berduet. Pertemuan ini sampai disini saja. Kalian boleh kembali beraktivitas."

"Yixing persiapkan semuanya. Aku ada urusan di perusahaan."

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi, mau apa anda ke perusahaan?"

Sudah dikatakan berkali-kali Suho sudah kebal.

Dengan muka datarnya dia akan mengatakan untuk yang sekian kalinya. "Aku kan juga punya perusahaan. Kau lupa ya?"

Yixing hanya menyengir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun, semangattt! Ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk menunjukkan bakatmu. Apalagi pasangan duetmu kali ini adalah Chanyeol. Aaaah! Ya ampun! Kenapa harus kau sih yang dipilih? Kenapa tidak aku saja?" Sunny yang mukanya seperti anak kecil itu berjalan disebelah Baekhyun.

"Aissh, seharusnya kan aku yang ditunjuk. Kenapa Minseok menyebut namanya?" Taeyeon menimpali.

Teman-teman yang lainnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Apalagi Krystal. Dia benar-benar tidak suka. Dia sangat benci. Bagaimana jadinya kedua grup musuh bebuyutan ini dipesatukan dalam acara ulang tahunan yang kampungan begitu sih? Kan tidak elit sekali.

Baekhyun sangat lemas. Bahunya bungkuk sekali. Dia pasrah. Sangat pasrah. Dia kan tidak pernah akur dengan Sunbaenya itu. Kenapa Tuhan harus memberi cobaan berat kepadanya? Apakah aku berbuat dosa besar? Apakah ini karma? Apa-apaan, dia saja tidak mengerti karma.

Yaampun, dia akan duet bersama Chanyeol! Apakah dirinya tidak apa-apa?

Sunbaenya itukan mesum sekali.

Kuatkan aku, ya Tuhan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[1] Partitur= Lembar yang berisi tulisan musik dari setiap jenis suara dan atau musik yang turut ambil bagian dalam sebuah komposisi. Biasa digunakan oleh penyanyi dalam bernyanyi dan dirigen dalam memimpin permainan orkes. Di indonesia biasanya menggunakan not angka dalam proses mengenal nada untuk bernyanyi.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hehe garing sumpah... Horor ya kata-kata TBC;p**

 **Yey, akhirnya ngepost juga. Maafkan aku ya dianggurin satu bulanan. Aku lagi uas nih wkwk.**

 **Lagian gaada yang nungguin juga? Iyakan? Iyadong:D**

 **Maaf ya kali ini gabisa balesin satu satu reviewnyaaaa**

 **Oh iya, Aku udah pernah bilang kalau aku terinspirasi dari tim paduan suara di kampusku. Ada yang bilang terinspirasi dari stereo? Engga sih, aku belum pernah nonton soalnyaa wkwk. Aku bahkan ga kepikiran kalo terinspirasi dengan stereo. Mungkin aku bakalan liat liat lagunya aja lewat Youtube pas nanti liburan. Horee... Terimakasih sarannya.**

 **Titik-titiknya udah dikurangin dan ini udah panjang belum? *nunjuk anunya Chanyeol**

 **Mesum, maksud aku panjang ceritanyaaaaa wkwk.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau nungguin ff abal ini wkwk. Semoga aku cepat selesai uasnya. Kira-kira dua minggu lagi uasnya selesai... tapi bisa kemungkinan ini selesai dalam satu minggu.**

 **Mind to review?;)**

 **Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya;)))**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Chanyeol Mood's

**THE DESTROYER**

 **amandaerate**

 **manyeolbae**

 **This Is Chanbaek Story**

 **Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, and others**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor**

 **Rated: M**

 **Disclaimer: Para tokoh hanya aku pinjam nama saja, keseluruhan karya ini milik aku. Dan juga Chanyeol sama Baekhyun juga punya aku. Lah?**

 **Summary: Chanyeol, Sehun, duo Kim―Jongdae dan Jongin, serta Luhan adalah grup acapella yang menamai grup mereka dengan The Destroyer. Sang Penghancur. Baekhyun , tanpa ia sadari adalah salah satu sosok jalang yang berhasil masuk dari sekumpulan The Destoyer. "Maaf, aku tidak ingin masuk pada grup acapellamu, Sunbae." –Baekhyun. "Masih syukur aku memintamu masuk kegrupku. Daripada lubangmu yang kumasuki?" –Chanyeol** **.**

 **Warn: YAOI! Dirty talk and typos. Xiumin GS. If you don't like it, don't read. Isn't simple, right?**

 **Enjoy and Review Juseyooooo**

 **.**

* * *

 **THE DESTROYER**

 **Bab 5**

 **Chanyeol mood's**

* * *

 **.**

Pagi menjelang siang hari itu waktu seakan berjalan lamban. Mood Chanyeol benar-benar diambang batas kesabaran. Dan dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri.

Latihan semua anggota The Destroyer terjadi sejak pagi. Berbeda halnya dengan latihan pisah, yang dimana hanya satu atau dua anggota saja yang latihan untuk meningkatkan kualitas mereka masing-masing. Ini adalah bulan kedua dimana Taehyun serta Minwoo bergabung dan ini kali pertama mereka latihan dengan serius.

Pasalnya, Taehyun dan Minwoo sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. Mereka benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali dan itu benar-benar diluar prediksi Chanyeol. Hal itulah yang membuat mood nya terbakar.

"Sial! Kenapa kalian tidak ada perubahan sama sekali? Sudah dua bulan ini kami melatih kalian. Kalian pikir ini lelucon?" Chanyeol melempar partitur yang sedang mereka bahas untuk pembagian suara.

Taehyun dan Minwoo yang dimaksud hanya diam. Mereka menunduk, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol yang sedang emosi.

Sehun diujung sofa sedang menonton video acapella dengan menyumpal kedua telinganya menggunakan headset. Disebelahnya, Jongin sedang membaca komik porno, tak jauh jauh dari sana. Jongdae disebelah Jongin sama sekali tidak waras karena sedari tadi hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas menatap benda persegi di tangannya. Mungkin, dia sedang saling mengirim pesan dengan Xiumin atau bisa juga sedang menonton video seks mereka, entahlah. Luhan yang paling normal disini. Dia terlihat sibuk menulis not angka untuk suara tenor.

"Kalau begini ceritanya tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mengeluarkan kalian lagi!"

"Chanyeol!" Luhan sudah tidak tahan untuk berpura-pura mengerjakan partitur. Luhan yakin duo Kim dan Sehun pun tetap mendengarkan. Mereka sudah terbiasa melihat Chanyeol dengan segala sikap kekanakannya. Chanyeol yang sedang emosi memang tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Cepat mengambil keputusan. Dan keputusan itu selalu buruk bagi mereka.

"Keluar kalian!"

Tak ada reaksi. Suasana sangat hening. Tak ada yang berani menatap mata mengintimidasi milik Chanyeol.

"KUBILANG KELUAR!" Dan setelahnya Taehyun serta Minwoo yang cepat-cepat keluar tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

* * *

DESTROYER

* * *

.

"You will duet with Chanyeol?! Are you kidding me?! Oh myyyyyyy god!"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. "Oh, ayolah Tao. Kau benar-benar berlebihan."

"Kau benar-benar beruntung, Baek." Tao menyudahi makannya dengan sekejap. Padahal, baru tadi dia berkata bahwa dia benar-benar lapar. Sekarang perasaan lapar Tao menguap entah kemana.

"Beruntung kau bilang? Daripada dibilang surga, aku menyebutnya neraka..." Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Oh, ayolah. Itu hanya Chanyeol." Tao benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan penderitaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecak sembari mendelik. "Bicaralah seperti itu dengan orang yang sudah di tolak menjadi anggota The Destroyer bahkan dipermalukan semua anggota kelompok!"

Ekpresi wajah Tao berubah. Bibirnya sedikit melengkung kebawah. Tao adalah seseorang yang lemah lembut, dan dia adalah sahabat Baekhyun. Seharusnya, Baekhyun tak lagi menyinggung perbuatan Chanyeol yang keterlaluan terhadapnya. Baekhyun juga tak tahu apakah Chanyeol sudah meminta maaf langsung kepada Tao? Ia rasa itu tak mungkin terjadi, mengingat Chanyeol hanya mempermainkan mereka. Lagipula orang brengsek seperti Chanyeol tak sudi dimaafkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Baekhyun memicing curiga. "Serius Tao, kenapa kau tetap menyukainya padahal dia sudah berani mempermalukanmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya istilah 'mencintai apa adanya'?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras rupanya."

Tao menyengir dan melanjutkan makannya yang tadi ia tunda. Sekali lapar, tetap saja lapar. "Eh, apakah kau sudah mendengar beritanya? Aku dengar ini dari lorong siswi jurusan seni. Kata mereka, Taehyun dan Minwoo dikeluarkan dari The Destroyer. Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat?"

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui saat Tao makan adalah berantakan. Baekhyun memandang jijik pada Tao yang berbicara sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya yang serpihan makanan yang dia kunyah sedikit menyiprat kedepannya. Sesuatu, bukan?

"Yak! Makanan dari mulutmu itu mengenai makananku. Aku tidak sudi memakannya." Bukannya menanggapi apa yang tadi di bahas oleh Tao, Baekhyun malah lebih memperhatikan makanannya. Itu mahal, tau! Kampus mereka adalah kampus elite, jadi wajar saja.

Walaupun Baekhyun tak menanggapi perkataan Tao tadi, ia masih bisa menangkap maksudnya. Apakah semudah itu dapat keluar masuk grup acapella?

Daripada disebut grup acapella, Baekhyun lebih memilih menyebutkan sekumpulan anak tk.

.

* * *

DESTROYER

* * *

.

SRAKK! Kertas tebal dilempar sembarang oleh Chanyeol ke arah meja didepan sofa sehingga beberapa kertas menghambur secara acak bahkan ada yang sampai terlipat. Baekhyun tersentak. Dia duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang latihan The Destroyer.

Tadi, setelah selesai kelas Chanyeol langsung menggeretnya menuju ke ruang dimana biasanya Chanyeol berada. Ini kedua kalinya Baekhyun memasuki ruangan mereka, tentu saja acara mengintip waktu itu tidak dihitung. Semua anggota kelompok sedang berada di studio. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di luar studio di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ini, aku sudah mencari lagu-lagu yang sekiranya dapat kita nyanyikan. Kupikir, itu cocok untuk dinyanyikan olehmu." Chanyeol duduk di sofa bulat tunggal yang masih satu desain dengan sofa yang Baekhyun duduki. Dia berbicara tanpa memandang Baekhyun. Sibuk memainkan pulpen di atas kertas. Entah sedang membuat apa.

Baekhyun menilik kertas tebal yang tadi sempat berceceran. "Se..Sebanyak ini?!"

"Ya, kau bisa memilihnya satu. Keberatan?" Kali ini dia menatap Baekhyun.

"Ahhh, tidak." Baekhyun sedikit gugup karena bertatapan dengan mata elang Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Kira-kira berapa oktaf yang kau miliki?"

Yaampun. Chanyeol saat ini dan Chanyeol saat memohon padanya untuk bergabung di grup, apakah ia adalah orang yang sama? Kepribadian mereka benar-benar berbeda. Saat ini, Chanyeol jauh dari kata mesum, petakilan, dan kekanakan. Dia lebih bersikap dingin dan bersikap layaknya seorang musisi profesional. Tidak ada nada main-main dalam suaranya. Dan semua yang ia bicarakan adalah mutlak. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh suatu apapun. Dan, hal itu yang semakin membuat dirinya semakin…Hmm. Tampan?

"Hmmm...Lima?"

"Benarkah?!" Chanyeol seakan tak percaya.

"Apa maksud dari pertanyaan, Sunbae?" Baekhyun memicing curiga. Mungkin Chanyeol telah banyak meremehkan dirinya? Nada suaranya mencerminkan bahwa yang Baekhyun bilang adalah mustahil.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis sehingga lesung pipi sebelah kanannya tampak. Itu benar-benar manis menurut Baekhyun. Tuhan, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah terserang virus Tao.

"Kalau begitu, kau jelas bisa diandalkan. Kupikir, lagu Hyorin dan Jooyoung dengan judul erase tak menyusahkanmu, bukan?"

"Tentu saja!" Hell, berani sekali sunbaenya ini meremehkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap dagunya, seperti teringat sesuatu. "Jika kita memilih lagu ini, kupikir aku tidak akan bermain gitar dan kau juga tidak mungkin bermain piano, kan?. Sebagai gantinya, kita akan menari. Berdua."

"APA?!" Menari...Berdua…Dengan Chanyeol?!

Kalian tahu? Hyorin dan Jooyoung, keduanya adalah artis yang memiliki chemistry kuat. Mereka menari dengan intim, dengan perasaan yang benar-benar seduktif. Bagaimana dirinya dan Chanyeol bisa menari seperti itu? Itu berarti dia dan Chanyeol benar-benar akan melakukan sesuatu yang intim? Astagaaaa. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun keringat dingin.

Dari awal, Chanyeol melihat dengan detail setiap ekspresi Baekhyun. Dimulai sejak ia mengerutkan dahi, memicing matanya, bahkan saat Baekhyun menatap dirinya semuanya tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat menebak reaksi seperti inilah yang Baekhyun keluarkan. Chanyeol pun tak habis pikir darimana dia memiliki ide yang sama sekali bukan gayanya?

Yang sempat menjadi pemikiran dirinya tadi adalah ia akan mempromosikan lagu ciptaan temannya yang sama-sama acapelis, Jung Yonghwa. Chanyeol berkenalan dengan Yonghwa saat kompetisi acapella tahun kemarin. Keduanya memiliki minat dan bakat yang sama. Tetapi, grup Yonghwa hanya sampai semifinal. Berbeda dengan grup The Destroyer yang sampai final. Chanyeol pikir tak ada salahnya dia membantu mempromosikan lagu berjudul 'One Find Day' milik Yonghwa. Tetapi melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menggemaskan, Chanyeol jadi hilang fokus dan berbicara melantur. Dia pikir, tak ada salahnya untuk menjahili Baekhyun. Toh, Baekhyun pun tak akan tahu dirinya sedang dijahili.

Tapi menari? Serius? Itu benar-benar diluar alam bawah sadarnya. Pemikiran itu begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya tanpa mudah dicerna oleh otak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pikir, tak ada salahnya dengan menari. Apalagi ini berdua dengan Baekhyun. Dia bisa mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau begitu, ganti lagu saja."

Dalam hati Chanyeol terkekeh. Lihatlah Baekhyun yang menjadi gugup seperti itu? Chanyeol jadi tidak ingin berhenti menjahilinya. Dia ingin lebih dari ini.

Chanyeol berdiri dan melangkah mendekati sofa tempat Baekhyun duduk. Chanyeol duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Mata sipit Baekhyun mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dengan menyejajarkan wajahnya. Baekhyun yang terkejut refleks mundur dan tidak sadar sampai Chanyeol sukses mengukungnya. Posisi mereka terlihat ambigu dengan Chanyeol yang menindih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah akan terlihat serasi jika menari intim seperti ini?" Jarak keduanya bisa dibilang intim. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalangnya. Sehingga bibir Baekhyun benar-benar berada di depan bibir Chanyeol. Napas keduanya terasa begitu panas. Pantulan napas Chanyeol yang mengenai bibir Baekhyun membuat diri Baekhyun lupa akan segalanya.

"Apalagi melihat dirimu yang menari seduktif didepanku. Aku tak tahu apa aku akan memakanmu saat kau ada didepanku?"

Awalnya, Chanyeol bermaksud untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Tetapi Chanyeol menjilat lidahnya sendiri. Dia merasa menginginkan bibir Baekhyun di bibirnya.

"Seperti sekarang, misalnya." Bisikan Chanyeol bagaikan sihir bagi Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun mulai sayu. Yang ada dimata Chanyeol hanyalah bibir ranum milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol bersumpah dia ingin sekali mencicipinya. Seperti apa rasanya?

Satu detik lagi hingga bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Chanyeol bersumpah akan membunuh suara orang yang mengagalkan aksinya.

.

* * *

DESTROYER

* * *

.

Di dalam studio ruang latihan mereka, Luhan, Sehun dan duo Kim berdiskusi tanpa Chanyeol. Biarlah mereka merasakan emosi Chanyeol yang bahkan akan lebih dashyat dari ini. Jika mereka mengajaknya diskusi bersama, mereka yakin jalan keluar yang akan mereka ambil berantakan. Seperti layaknya mengeluarkan anggota baru yang bahkan masih seumur jagung. Mungkin kedepannya Chanyeol tidak segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan salah satu dari mereka. Percayalah, mood Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi kehidulan mereka.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita jelas-jelas kekurangan anggota. Bayangkan kita akan di panggil sekumpulan grup vokal daripada dibilang grup acapella. Aku tak mau itu terjadi." Luhan tau, memiliki banyak anggota bagaikan memiliki senjata untuk siap bertempur. Grup acapella dengan banyak anggota adalah yang terbaik. Mereka akan berusaha lebih harmonis dibandingkan anggota yang hanya terdiri dari lima orang. Lagipula, syarat mengikuti kompetisi adalah minimal 7 orang.

"Sia-sia kita membuka audisi saat itu." Sehun menghela napas lelah. Menyenderkan kepalanya, bertumpu pada tangannya yang dia letakkan dibelakang kepala.

"Jika kita membuka audisi lagi, tak ada waktu lagi."

"Benar, Sehun. Tak ada cara lain selain kita yang memilih. Berapa orang target yang akan kita ambil?" Jongdae yang sedang memainkan tuts-tuts piano membelakangi mereka.

"Kita akan membutuhkan 3 tenor, 3 bass dan selebihnya akan dibagi ke dalam melodi. Kupikir, aku bisa membaginya dan itu cukup. Sekiranya, kita butuh 3 orang lagi. Ah ya, aku membutuhkan perempuan. Kurasa lebih dari satu lebih baik."

"Ini akan sulit." Jongin mendecak kesal.

"Bagaimana dengan Eunji?" Jongdae memberi usul. Jongdae dan Eunji, keduanya mengambil kelas yang sama di pelajaran bahasa.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa itu Eunji?"

Jongdae terkekeh pelan, "Ahh ya ya ya, tentu saja kalian tidak mengenalnya. Dia memang tidak populer. Tetapi aku bisa merekomendasikannya."

Luhan terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Bagaimana jika masing-masing dari kita membawa satu orang untuk direkomendasikan? Kupikir itu lebih baik. Kita akan menambah empat orang." Sehun memberi ide.

"Aku setuju." Jongin mengangkat tanganya tinggi-tinggi.

Mereka telah sepakat.

"Luhan, bagaimana kalau kau mencari orang bernama Eunji itu? Aku akan merekomendasikan orang lain." Jongdae memberikan pilihan pada Luhan. Sehun di ujung sana mendelik tajam menatap keduanya.

"Baiklah." Luhan setuju. Itu artinya, dia tidak susah-susah mencari orang yang akan dia rekomendasikan. Mata Sehun membulat sempurna.

Jongdae terkekeh.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa membawa orang yang kalian rekomendasikan secepatnya. Ingat! Jangan yang terlalu terobsesi dengan Chanyeol. Dia akan mengeluarkan taringnya." Luhan memperingati. Mereka semua berdiri. Dan bersiap keluar ruangan studio. Berbeda dengan ruangan studio yang difasilitasi ac, sedangkan diluar ruang studio tidak ada ac. Satu-satunya ventilasi diluar ruang studio adalah jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"Kita semua sudah tau, Luhaniee."

Luhan mendelik tajam ke arah Sehun. Demi tuhan, Sehun tidak pantas mengeluarkan nada selembut itu.

Jongin membuka ruang studio yang langsung mengarah kearah sofa di tengah ruangan.

Mata mereka melotot. Hell, siapapun yang melihat kedua anak adam di atas sofa dengan Chanyeol yang berada di atas Baekhyun. Apalagi, bibir keduanya benar-benar akan menyentuh. Siapapun pasti akan salah paham.

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Seakan beberapa detik tadi Baekhyun serasa di hipnotis, dirinya yang membulatkan matanya seakan baru menyadari hal beberapa detik yang lalu. Berbeda dengan tadi saat Baekhyun dengan tidak sadar menyayukan matanya. Tangannya dengan sigap mendorong Chanyeol. Menyebabkan seseorang yang terdorong itu terjungkal hebat sampai menyentuh lantai. Bokongnya terasa nyeri. Tenaga Baekhyun yang terkejut ternyata lebih kuat daripada Baekhyun yang sadar.

"Uuhh!" Chanyeol mengaduh dengan mengelus bokongnya.

Menyembunyikan rona merah yang sejak tadi bersarang diwajahnya bahkan sampai menjalar ke telinganya, Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa mengambil kertas partitur tebal yang saat itu tergeletak diatas meja. Dia tidak berani menatap mata Chanyeol bahkan tanpa pamit langsung melangkah keluar ruangan. Tentunya masih dengan pipi yang merona hebat.

Diruangan yang tersisa mereka, suasana seketika hening. Tetapi beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol terbahak-bahak sembari memegang perutnya.

Luhan, Sehun dan duo Kim tentu merasa heran. Apakah otak Chanyeol itu telah bergeser karena Baekhyun?

"Ahahahhaha! Tidakkah kau lihat wajahnya tadi? Dia terlihat sangat bodoh apalagi dengan rona pipi di wajahnya. Aigoooo. Bahkan diaa..." Sedetik dia terbahak, sedetik itu pula dia berhenti.

 _Terlihat sangat menggemaskan._ Tentu saja itu suara hati Chanyeol. Dia tersadar bahwa dirinya bertingkah konyol didepan semua anggotanya.

"Kau sudah tidak waras, ya?" Ini suara Luhan.

"Apakah Baekhyun telah berhasil mengubah mood mu?" Jongdae menambahkan, bermaksud untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar tidak waras." Sehun.

"Apakah kau sempat mencium bibir Baekhyun tadi?"

Oh yaampun, jangan tanyakan pertanyaan siapa itu. Tentu saja si mesum Jongin.

"Apa-apaaan kalian!" Chanyeol melangkah menjauh, memasuki ruang studio dengan menutup pintu dengan kencang.

Kalau saja mereka tahu bahwa dengan diam dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa akan lebih baik daripada mereka berbicara dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan bisa dengan mudah merubah mood Chanyeol. Seharusnya mereka mengutuk mulut mereka yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Aku akan berbicara dengannya." Sehun melangkah mengikuti jejak Chanyeol menuju ruang studio.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Diantara mereka, Sehun lah yang lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol. Mereka pikir dengan mengajak berbicara Chanyeol secara baik-baik akan memecahkan permasalahan yang ada.

.

* * *

DESTROYER

* * *

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian kemarin. Hari itu saat Baekhyun kabur dari ruang latihan, dia menemui Tao dirumahnya. Tao berkata Baekhyun bagaikan jiwa yang kehilangan roh. Mukanya pucat pasi, masih dengan sisa-sisa rona merah dipipinya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Dan Baekhyun tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Tao tentang perihal sebenarnya. Dia yakin, Tao akan lebih histeris saat tahu bahwa Chanyeol hampir saja mencium bibirnya. Dan, biarlah Baekhyun simpan sendiri cerita Chanyeol yang bertingkah seenak jidat pada dirinya.

Dan sampai hari ini, Baekhyun tidak berani menemui Chanyeol. Dirinya terkesan menghindari. Chanyeol pun tak peduli dan tak berusaha mencari Baekhyun.

Hari ini juga adalah target Luhan, Sehun dan duo Kim membawa anggota yang akan mereka rekomendasikan. Untunglah, Chanyeol ada kelas dan ruang latihan akan bisa digunakan oleh keempat dari mereka.

Jongin terlihat sedang menggeret Kyungsoo, hyungnya ke ruang latihan. Jongin pikir, Kyungsoo memiliki bakat acapella yang terpendam. Kyungsoo juga memiliki suara yang bagus. Siapapun yang mendengar Kyungsoo bernyanyi pasti akan merasa nyaman. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang memiliki suara khas nya tersendiri, Kyungsoo pun bersuara lembut. Benar-benar lembut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan, Jongin?" Kyungsoo merengut jengkel. Jongin benar-benar memaksa dirinya. Dia bagaikan kambing yang diseret untuk dieksekusi mati.

"Tunggu saja, hyung." Jongin tersenyum tampan. Itu salah satu sikap manis yang bisa dilakukannya. Jongin terlalu percaya diri menganggap dirinya manis saat tersenyum.

Luhan memasuki ruangan dengan seorang gadis berambut sebahu. "Eoh? Kau membawa hyungmu, Kai?" Kai adalah nama panggilan Jongin. Tapi nama panggilan itu jarang dipakai. Jongin menyengir.

"Ini, Eunji mahasiswi jurusan seni musik. Dia seangkatan dengan kita." Luhan memperkenalkan gadis yang berada disampingnya. Eunji membungkuk sopan dan menyalami mereka.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Mana Sehun dan Jongdae?"

Jongin membuat gestur bahwa dia tidak tahu. Setelahnya dia berbisik kearah Luhan. "Apakah ini akan baik-baik saja? Kita sama sekali belum memberitahu Chanyeol."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Seperti panjang umur, Sehun memasuki ruangan dengan seorang pria berkulit putih. Dia sangat tampan.

"Ini, Kyuhyun. Jurusan arsitektur. Dia satu tingkat diatas kita." Ruangan itu menjadi ajang berkenalan satu sama lain.

Sementara Kyungsoo tetap tak mengerti mengapa dirinya berada disini.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu tetapi Jongdae belum juga datang. Luhan, Sehun dan Jongin sepakat untuk mengadakan audisi dadakan. Tentu saja mereka tidak asal pilih dan harus menyanyi sebelum fix masuk kedalam anggota.

"Apa ini, Jongin? Mengapa aku disuruh bernyanyi?"

"Just sing a song that you want to sing." Jongin tersenyum tampan, lagi.

Suasana dibuat seperti audisi sebelumnya. Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan duduk di sofa panjang. Sedangkan Eunji, Kyuhyun dan Kyungsoo berdiri menghadap mereka.

"Oke. Aku akan bernyanyi." Kyungsoo berdeham pelan. Dia mungkin sudah mengerti mengapa ia disuruh bernyanyi. Jongin adalah acapelis. Itu sudah pasti, Jongin merekomendasikan dirinya.

 _Yeah~~ Yeah~~ Yeah~~ Yeah~~_

 _Play another slow jam_

 _This is my property_

 _Tell me what is love_

 _Nareul saranghaji anheun_

 _Neoreul ijeun-chae_

 _Hago sipeottdeon modeun-geol hago sarado_

 _Moeritseoge neon_

 _Jeoldae jiwojijiga anha dodaeche_

 _Neoreul ilhgodo_

 _Saraganeun naega neomu shiljiman_

 _Eonjen-ganeun irago baraenda_

 _Tell me what is love_

 _Tell me what is love~~_

Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan khidmat. Semua yang ada disana tersenyum puas. Jongin kali ini menyengir lebar, menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Jongin dengan genit mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Kyungsoo yang nampak acuh tak acuh.

"Aku sih yes! Apa ini? Kalian memulai tanpa diriku?" Jongdae memasuki ruangan dengan rusuh sembari bertepuk tangan. Dia tadi ikut mendengarkan Kyungsoo bernyanyi.

Semua menoleh kearah Jongdae. Merasa heran karena Jongdae datang sendiri. "Kau belum mendapat orang yang kau rekomendasikan?"

Jongdae tersenyum misterius semakin membuat bibir bebeknya itu terbentuk. "Tentu saja ada." Mimik wajahnya aneh. "Mari masuk sayang…" Jongdae berteriak kearah pintu. Setelahnya seseorang dengan gerakan pelan membuka pintu. Terpampanglah wajah gadis tersebut. Dan semua yang berada didalam terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Xiumin?"

"Yapp! Dia Xiumin, kekasihku. Mantan anggota The Strangle, dan sekarang akan menjadi bagian The Destroyer." Sembari merangkul Xiumin dengan erat.

.

.

* * *

~TBC~

* * *

.

.

Haiiiii, sudah lama ya tidak berjumpaaaa. Aku ngaret-ngaret banget ngeupdatenya. Huhu~ jangan bencii aku ya muehehehe.

Ini sudah dilanjut. Bagaimana menurutmu chapter ini? Kurang greget ya? Feel nya kurang dapet ya?;((((

Aku tau ini alurnya lambat banget wkwk. Tapi gapapa yaaa?

So, mind to review?

Thankyouuu for read and review in my ff;)))

See you soon^^^

Love youuuu❤❤❤❤


End file.
